


Passion, Love, Lust, and Desire

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixture of drabbles and one-shots that showcase the intimate escapades (Tcest)  of the TMNT.  Multiple parings.</p><p>1. Scars<br/>2. Look At Me<br/>3. Frustration<br/>4. Warm Honey<br/>5.Dark Chocolate<br/>6. Alternative Solution<br/>7. Greenhouse Getaway<br/>8. Chocolate Covered<br/>9. For Warmth<br/>10. Fight and Makeup<br/>11. What You Do To Me<br/>12. Do It Again<br/>13. A Lesson in Cooking<br/>14. In A Winter Wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

"Scars are just another kind of memory." ― M.L. Stedman

I don't ever remember feeling self-conscious about my body.

Countless hours of training toned my muscles to an admirable state as my strength grew and my flexibility improved. The extra work out sessions I pushed myself through sculpted me even more. After all that effort, I gloated about my physique.

Even when humans ran away screaming at the sight of my appearance, I wasn't put off by how I looked. Instead, it made me feel impressive and intimidating. I enjoyed not having to confine myself to the uncomfortable clothing that the surface dwellers insisted on wearing. I was content to dress in nothing more than a mask, a belt, and joint guards because I have never been the modest type.

At least, not until a few minutes ago when you coaxed me into taking off my gear.

Now, I'm kneeling on the edge of your bed, squirming in embarrassment for my nakedness. Every scar I have ever earned seems to stand out on my skin. Usually, I take pride in their presence. They're my badges of courage, testament to my dedication as a warrior, and proof that I'm a survivor.

But in dull glow of your bedside lamp, they're ugly and I hate them.

They're reminders of all the times I messed up. Like this healing cut on my forearm where a Foot soldier caught me with his katana because I had dropped my weapon…and the raised patches of chaffed skin on my wrists still visible from that time that we were captured and chained…and the cut on my thigh that I got after falling through the skylight of that old abandoned warehouse while racing across the roofs…

I can feel the heat rushing to my face as I try to cover my mistakes with my hands, to make you forget about all the times I let you down.

But there's too many.

You watch me with curious eyes. There's a smirk on your face. I stare back at you and frown as you start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" my voice sounds bitter as I demand an explanation.

"You," is the answer I receive. Slowly, you step towards the bed. "I didn't think that you were shy about anything."

Your response leaves me speechless and makes me blush even more. I can't even look at you anymore and my head sags towards my chest. Without me noticing, you creep even closer. Then suddenly your hands are on top of mine, pulling them away from the scars I tried to hide. Grabbing hold of the bed sheets, I tremble as your fingers graze the permanent marks dug into my flesh. There's hardly an inch of skin you don't touch. My eyes squeeze shut and I turn my head away as you lean in to kiss me. The action causes you to pause.

"You're adorable like this."

I can hear the amusement in your voice. It's slightly infuriating. Though my eyes flicker open again, I still can't meet your gaze.

So you force me to.

Your grip is gentle as you cup my cheek and turn my face towards yours. I jump slightly as your other hand drops down to my hip. Leaning in, you rest your forehead against mine.

"I love you."

You don't even give me a chance to reply before pressing your lips to mine. I can hear myself whimper pathetically, but I can't help it. Your kiss is drugging. The hesitation that I felt moments before is already starting to drain away. My arms lift to wrap around your shell.

In the next instant you're easing me backwards, crawling up onto the mattress as you carefully lay me down. All through the descent you kiss me, breaking away only to better settle on top of me. Your thumb caresses my cheek as you look at me expectantly.

"I love you, too."

My quietly spoken admission has you smiling. Your lips stay in their twisted grin as you kiss me again. Already your hands have resumed their exploration of my body.

I decide to respond in kind.

Sliding off of your shell, my own hands wander over your warm skin. Then at your right shoulder, my fingers halt as they touched upon the familiar feeling of mutilated flesh. I stroke the jagged line softly as your tongue sneaks out in search of mine. As it does, I can feel myself start to smile.

I don't like my scars.

Yours are better.


	2. Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Mikey have different ideas of what playtime in the bathtub means.  
> Pairing: Leo/Mikey

A thick layer of foam covered the water's surface entirely. It shifted as a sudden wave disturbed the stillness of the liquid and slapped against the ceramic sides of the tub that held it captive. Tendrils of steam rose up from the bubbly mass to float off into oblivion, making the atmosphere inside the bathroom pleasantly warm and humid.

Sea-green fingers cut through the water, inducing yet another wave. The action also forced the white froth to separate and cleared a narrow passageway between the bubbles. Unobstructed, a full-sail pirate ship began floating down the newly created path.

"Do we have a heading, Captain?" Michelangelo asked the vessel's imaginary commander. Lowering his voice, he offered his own reply. "Aye! Three degrees north!"

"Three degrees north!" he repeated, adjusting the ship so that it pointed more towards the left.

"Hold her steady, man! We're coming up on rough waters!"

To validate his words, he stirred the bath water vigorously with one hand. The resultant swells sent the ship spinning.

"Bring her around! Bring her around!" the young turtle shouted when the bow ended up pointing in the opposite direction. Quickly, he turned the toy back to its former position. Guiding it through the water, he rocked it roughly. "All hands on deck! There's a hurricane brewing!"  
"Lower all sails! Secure the rigging! Batten down the hatches!"

Bubbles were broken from their clusters as Mikey splashed about frantically. Water leapt out of the tub to rain down upon the tile floor. The swirling tide threatened to overwhelm the ship. It listed to the right as a large wave rolled over the deck.

"She's taking on water!"

"Bail out, men!"

"It's no use!"

"Mother Mary, save us!"

Pushing against the mast, Mikey tipped the ship until it was completely on its side. He issued mock screams of terror on behalf of his fake crew while they succumbed to their drowning fate. The vessel disappeared beneath the surface, letting loose a stream of air bubbles as it sank.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun!" he sang out dramatically when it hit bottom.

The orange-banded turtle giggled madly. Reaching for his ship, he snatched it and hoisted it free of the water. Before he could set sail again, the toy was taken from his hand.

"Hey!" Mikey protested loudly. Twisting at the waist, he turned halfway to glare at his oldest brother. "Give that back!"

Leonardo lounged against the back of the tub, balancing the stolen ship on top of his palm. Knees poking out of the water, his long legs were situated on either side of Mikey. The limited dimensions of the tub made the leader's inner thighs brush against his sibling constantly. Mouth set in a stern line, he lifted an eye ridge at Mikey's scornful look.

"I think that's enough play time, Michelangelo," the katana-wielder said lowly.

"Awww!" the jokester whined. His features morphed into a pout. "But Leo…!"

"No buts," Leo declared as he set the toy down on the floor. "You're supposed to be getting clean."

"But I…"

The eldest cut him off by holding up a hand. Michelangelo fell silent immediately though he continued to glower at his authoritative sibling. Twisting his finger in a slow circle, Leo gestured for Mikey to turn around. He did so begrudgingly while crossing him arms over his chest. Leo studied him for a moment, a small smile playing around the corners of his lips. Reaching for the wash cloth that hung on the side of the tub, he dipped it into the water and leaned forward.

Mikey kept his form rigid as the cloth touched his shell. He tried to ignore its presence, but after a few minutes he found himself paying close attention to where it traveled over his sensitive scutes. Slow and steady, every inch of his carapace was scrubbed. A hum of pleasure escaped him and his body relaxed.

Hands relocating to his brother's shoulders, Leo eased Mikey backwards until the youngest was pressed against his chest. Gently, he pried the smaller turtle's arms apart. The washcloth curved over rounded muscles as the leader washed each limb. When that task was complete, Leo moved on to Mikey's plastron. Starting at the top, he polished the cartilaginous plate in a teasing pattern, his movements slowing as he descended.

"Leo?" Michelangelo ventured when his sibling's fingers lingered on his lower plastron for longer than was necessary. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your bath," the blue-banded turtle replied matter-of-factly.

"I know, but…mmm…" Mikey shuddered as the persistent stroking finally ignited desire in his groin. Squirming, he attempted to ward off Leo's touch, but to no avail. The fingers continued to provoke him. "Aren't you being a bit…counter-productive?"

"Not in the slightest," Leo argued, feeling the beginnings of a bulge beneath his hand. "I said I was going to wash you." Lowering his head, he nuzzled his lover's neck. "And I meant ALL of you."

Michelangelo blushed furiously as the words sent tremors of excitement racing down his spine. He didn't even have the chance to think of a reply before his head was turned to the side and his chin lifted so that a kiss could be placed upon his lips. Within seconds, Mikey's mouth was probed by a foreign tongue that was aggressive in its efforts to explore its new surroundings. The distraction allowed Leonardo the opportunity to slip his fingers into the slit of his brother's lower plastron and coax Mikey's half-hardened member out of hiding.

Mikey groaned as his cock was suddenly assaulted by the warm water of the bath. He pulled his head back, freeing his mouth so that he could breathe in some much needed air. Gasping, he scrambled to find purchase on the slippery sides of the tub when a strong hand wrapped the washcloth around his growing arousal. The leader watched, amused, as Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on the edges of the tub.

"Mikey, look at me," he commanded. After a brief pause, the younger of the two obeyed and his eyelids fluttered open. Leo stared into his baby blue irises longingly. "Don't shut your eyes, okay?"

Michelangelo nodded slowly in agreement. Smiling, Leonardo kissed him briefly and then began a series of long strokes on his brother's cock. The way the wet fabric clung to his stiffened flesh had Mikey curling his toes in unexpected bliss. He struggled to follow the orders he had been given as waves of pleasure rolled through him.

"Look at me," Leo repeated. The thumb of his free hand brushed across Mikey's cheek as he redirected the smaller turtle's attention. "I want you to only look at me."

"O-okay…" Mikey stammered as his eyes locked with his brother's dark brown orbs.

Satisfied, Leo let his hand fall from his lover's face and dive into the water. The jokester squeaked as fingers pinched his long tail, but his gaze didn't falter. Not even when the bold digits began to press inside him.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on relaxing his body as the older turtle worked to prep him. Hooking his feet behind Mikey's ankles, Leo spread his legs as far apart as the tub would allow to better serve his purpose. The leader worked slowly and carefully, soothing the discomfort by tending to his brother's arousal.

"Leo…" the youngest moaned as he lifted his hips to thrust into the fingers that fisted him.

Leonardo shifted, hefting his mate up slightly so that his tail no longer rested on the bottom of the tub. Mikey grunted as he was moved and his hands left the tub's edges to grab onto Leo's knees. Another pump on his cock made him tighten his grip which increased even more as the fingers that stretched him were replaced with something larger.

"Leo…"

"Mikey," the eldest whispered against the other's lips. He kissed them softly as he gave a tentative thrust of his own. His mate groaned and his eyes threatened to slide shut, prompting Leo to repeat the request again. "Mikey, look at me…"

And Michelangelo did look at Leonardo while the two made love slowly in the cooling water around them.


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the patient Donnie gets a little frustrated sometimes.   
> Pairing: Raph/Don

Music seeped from the speakers of the old stereo system and spread throughout the garage. Donatello paid little mind to the songs that played. The sound was merely white noise for the genius as he worked to complete the various tasks on his mile long "To Do" list.

At the moment, Donnie was bent over the engine block of the Battleshell. His toes gripped the sleek metal of the vehicle's front bumper which he was utilizing as a step stool so that he could reach all sides of the large motor. After a thorough diagnostic check, the turtle mechanic had determined that the Battleshell's most recent problem was attributable to fouled spark plugs which he was now trying to replace. He had succeeded in removing four already, but the fifth one presented a challenge.

Donatello groaned in despair. Tiny cracks lined the areas around the hole where the spark plug mounted which meant that the cylinder head would need to be replaced as well. Grumbling, he reached for the wrench he had shoved through his belt and proceeded to remove the bolts that were holding the exhaust manifold in place.

Unfortunately for Donnie, the universe seemed to be working against him today. As he struggled to remove a particularly stubborn bolt, his wrench slipped and he drove his hand straight into the solid metal engine, breaking open the skin of his knuckles in the process. Distracted by the unexpected pain, he lost his footing on the bumper and fell. The shock of his descent was worsened when his forehead smacked into the armored car's grill plate.

Dropping the wrench, Don's hands flew to his head and began rubbing vigorously at the point of impact. He wasn't prone to swearing, but as he lie there in agony a slew of profanities leaked past his lips. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes while his head and hand throbbed.

The clamor drew the attention of Raphael who was bent over his beloved motorcycle on the opposite side of the garage. Straightening up, the hothead pivoted around to see what was happening. Black grease dirtied his fingers and ran in streaks up his muscled arms. It had even managed to smudge all over his face. Frowning, Raph stared at his brother's supine form.

"Ya alright there, Donnie?"

"…No," Donatello replied through gritted teeth.

"What the hell did ya do?"

"I slipped and fell."

"Smooth move," the sai-wielder commented. He grabbed a rag off the seat of his bike and wiped his hands as he crossed the floor. Stopping when he reached Don, he grinned down at his brother. "Nice ta see ya putting all that ninja balance ta good use."

"Shut up."

Chuckling, Raph draped the dirtied rag over his shoulder and extended a hand which Donatello accepted. He grunted as his brother quickly hauled him to his feet. The movement made his head pound harder and left him feeling a little dizzy. Teetering dangerously on shaky legs, Donnie clutched Raph's arm to stop himself from toppling over.

"Sure yer alright?" Raph inquired again while he held his sibling steady.

"Yeah," Don muttered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to try and clear his vision.

Something warm and wet trickled down Raph's left arm. He glanced down to see bright red blood oozing from Donnie's injured knuckles and overflowing onto his emerald skin. Raph grimaced at the sight.

"How the hell did ya manage ta bust yer fingers up?" he wondered.

"I was trying to loosen a bolt when my wrench slipped and I slammed them into the engine," the purple banded turtle explained.

"Graceful today, ain't ya?" Raph asked rhetorically. He didn't give his brother the opportunity to issue a retort, escorting Donnie away from the Battleshell instead. "Come on, let's get ya taken care of."

Words of protest built up on the tip of Donatello's tongue, but for some reason, he could not force them out of his mouth. Instead, he allowed himself to be led to a section of the garage where a long work bench lined the wall. Next to it was a large utility sink that had once been white, but was now stained with grease and grit. Raphael directed his brother until they both stood before the basin.

"Wash that hand," Raph commanded, turning on the taps. "Use soap to clean it."

"I thought I was the designated family medic," Donnie joked.

"Ya are," the sai-wielder conceded. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Don a critical eye. "And yet yer always neglecting ta follow yer own advice and take care of yerself so I gotta get after ya." Raph nodded at the sink. "Now scrub."

With a roll of his eyes, Donatello complied. He hissed quietly when the warm water contacted the open skin. Clenching his jaw, the genius worked up a lather and gently rubbed it against his wounded knuckles.

Satisfied, Raphael stepped over to the work bench and opened up one of the storage cabinets mounted above it. From the cabinet he extracted a first aid kit – a convenience that Donnie had placed there some time ago so that he wouldn't have to run all the way down to the medical bay for a band aid every time he managed to hurt himself while tinkering in the garage. Raph set the kit down on the bench and popped it open, glad to see that is was properly stocked. He glanced over at his sibling who had finished washing and was now drying his hands.

"Come here," the larger turtle said, gesturing towards himself. Once Donnie had joined him, Raph pointed at the work bench. "Sit."

Annoyed at being bossed around, Don glared at his brother. The look didn't faze Raph in slightest. His only reaction was to quirk an eye ridge at the genius, daring him to argue. Still scowling, Donnie hoisted himself up onto the wooden surface. A triumphant smirk formed on Raph's face.

"Now stay there," he told Don.

Raphael returned to the sink and proceeded to wash his own hands. Dirty water ran from his fingers and disappeared down the drain, taking blackened soap suds with it as he scrubbed away the last traces of oil. Shutting off the taps, he shook the excess water from his hands and dried them.

"Lemme see yer hand," Raph requested as he moved to stand in front of his brother.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm three years old," Donatello snapped indignantly.

"I'm treating ya the exact same way ya treat me when yer fixing me up," the younger of the two defended. He grabbed a hold of Don's right hand and pulled it to him. "Ordering me around without the slightest bit of sympathy."

"You don't deserve sympathy half of the time," Don argued, watching his brother uncap the tube of antibiotic cream. The clear substance was cool on his skin as Raph spread it over the bleeding area. "A good majority of your injuries could have been avoided if you hadn't been doing something that you knew was stupid."

"Probably could have," Raph acquiesced with a shrug of his shoulders. He grinned at his sibling. "But then what would ya have ta do if ya weren't playing doctor?"

"Plenty," the purple banded turtle declared. "I've also got to play mechanic, electrician, IT technician, repairman, and researcher. There's enough work piled up to keep me busy for the next three months at least."

Raph took a bandage roll from the kit. He glanced up at Don's face for a moment before focusing on his task. Carefully, he began to wrap the material around his brother's knuckles.

"That why ya been so uptight lately?"

"Have I?" Donnie wondered. He sighed heavily, rubbing at the tender bump on his head with his undamaged hand. "I don't mean to be…it's just that…I'm so…"

"Stressed," Raphael concluded as he secured the bandage in place with tape. "Yer pushing yerself too hard and ya never take any breaks."

"I need to get these things done," the genius rationalized, examining his brother's patch job on his hand. "I don't have time for breaks. The work on the Battleshell is going to take longer than I planned and now I'll have to make a run to the junkyard to find replacement parts. Plus, I have to rework the wiring in the kitchen since none of the outlets on the north wall are working and the water heater has been making funny sounds again and I..I..just…ugh!"

Head in hands, Donatello tried to will away the pounding of his brain. His entire posture was rigid. Raph stared at him for a full minute before closing the kit and returning it to its home in the cabinet.

"Ya'll get it done," the hothead assured him while inching closer. He reached out and gently pulled his brother's hands down. "Fretting over it ain't gonna do ya no good. Ya can't rush it or something's gonna get messed up and create even more work for ya."

The older turtle looked up at his brother, his brown eyes troubled. "I-I know, Raph, but.."

"But nothin'," Raphael interrupted. "All that stuff ain't worth wearing yerself out over. I told ya before, Donnie-boy, ya are allowed ta ask for help when ya need it. Ain't nobody gonna look down on ya for that."

"You guys are busy with your own stuff," Don continued to protest.

"Not so busy that we wouldn't stop ta help ya," Raph stated. Cupping his brother's chin, the sai-wielder tilted his sibling's face until their gazes locked. "Not me. How could I say no ta ya? I love ya too damn much."

Leaning in, Raph pressed his lips to Donnie's. The purple-banded turtle resisted for a fleeting second and then his eyes flickered shut as he gave in. His body relaxed into the arms that had wrapped around him. He could feel his worries starting to melt away. Raph's touch always seemed to do that. Don didn't understand how, but right now, he didn't particularly care.

Lifting his arms, the genius hung them around his lover's neck. He pulled Raph closer, deepening their kiss. The weight of Raph's mouth on his own comforted him. Don could feel himself smiling on the inside. At least, until he felt a tight pinch on his tail…

With a squeak of surprise, Donnie's eyes popped open and he pulled back.

"Really, Raph?" he asked somewhat crossly, looking up at his brother. "Way to ruin the moment."

Raphael grinned down at him. "I figured it was a good transition."

"A transition for what?"

"My plan ta work some of that frustration out of ya."

As he spoke, the hothead squeezed his sibling's rump affectionately with both hands. Donatello's cheeks flushed.

"We can't do that in here," the genius objected.

"Course not," Raph agreed. In one quick movement, he swept Don up off the work bench and began to carry him bridal style towards the door. "That's why I'm taking ya ta my room."

"Raph, now is not really the best time…"

"Trust me, Donnie. I'm gonna make it worth every second."


	4. Warm Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's got their eye on the hothead.  
> POV Story. Insert turtle of choice.

Warm honey…

Yeah, that's it…

That's what they remind me of….

Raphael's eyes remind me of warm honey - the kind that Sensei sometimes adds to his tea.

They look like honey but they burn like fire.

Every time he looks at me I can feel myself melt…

…..oh my god!

I can't believe I just thought that! I sound like one of those ditzy love-stuck teenage girls from Master Splinter's soap operas!

When the hell did I turn into such a sissy?

Or better yet, when the hell did I start caring about the color of Raph's eyes?

It's just that they're so…hypnotic…

I bet that if I stared into them for too long, I'd forget all my problems and bend to his every will.

Good god, I hope he never realizes how much power his golden irises harbor. His ego is big enough as it is.

Then again, maybe he already knows. That would explain the cocky grin of his. And as much as I'd like to wipe that stupid smirk off his face…I also want it to stay because when he smiles…those honey-colored pools shimmer and dance with happiness that is so rare, it's like getting to see Halley's comet.

….ugh…more of that sissy crap….

But even when he's angry, which is as common as the sunrise, I can't help but notice his eyes. They snap with a dangerous fire and I half expect sparks to start shooting out of them. I think that's why people find him so intimidating.

Well, at least part of the reason why.

His size is probably the first thing others notice. How could they not? He's already six feet tall and probably has another couple inches to grow. Then there's all that muscle he's packed on...

Tight, solid muscle that's all perfectly symmetrical…

Damn, he's sexy.

I would just love to run my hands over his biceps and…

…wait a minute…

DID I JUST THINK RAPH IS SEXY?

ARGH!

This is not good!

I should not be thinking about him THAT way!

If he finds out, I am so dead…

"What in the hell are you staring at?"

Oh, shit.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize I had been standing at the edge of the dojo, watching him pummel his punching bag and probably looking like a moron. Raph was paused mid-punch, a sneer on his face as he glared at me. Rage rolled off him in waves that I could feel all the way across the room. Great. He was in one of those moods.

"Not much," I shot back out of automatic defense before turning and marching away, his eyes on me until I disappeared through the doorway.

Raph didn't follow me which was slightly surprising seeing as how I just insulted him. Normally, he'd be barreling after me to seek revenge, verbal or physical. Or both. I think he was confused.

Because I had clearly been blushing.

Shit, shit, shit, shit….

I could still feel the embarrassment at being caught burning on my cheeks.

And now I'm….disappointed? Is it disappointment in myself or disappointment in him for not running after me, tackling me to the ground, pinning me down, and glaring at me…

Oh god, the way his muscles glistened with sweat…mmmm….

….and those gorgeous eyes….

Fuck.

I need a shower.

A really cold shower.


	5. Dark Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's got his eye on the leader.   
> Written as a sequel to Warm Honey.

Geezus, I can't even have the dojo to myself for ten minutes. Dammit, Leo. Go meditate or something.

Are you gonna workout or are you just gonna stand there watching me?

S'pose you're probably judging my technique. Any second you'll come prancing over here to tell me how I'm doing it wrong and then try to correct my form. Save your lecture, Leo. Ain't nothing wrong with the way I throw a punch. As long as it lands on its target, that's all that matters.

Okay, this is getting kinda weird. Seriously, Leo, move along. You're getting on my nerves. Turn your pretty brown eyes somewhere else.

...ain't right for a guy to have eyes that pretty.

I don't even know how to describe them. Kinda like…dark chocolate I guess?

…why would I think that? I hate chocolate.

Maybe…maybe 'cause it's like wanting something that ain't good for you.

Too much chocolate rots your teeth. Too much Leo would probably rot my brain. Yet people still crave chocolate…and I…I really want Leo.

I just hope he doesn't taste like chocolate. Nah, I bet he tastes like tea. Good god he drinks enough of that stuff…

Why the hell am I thinking abou that?! Focus on hitting the punching bag dammit!

He's been watching me this whole time. How long is he gonna keep that up?

…like dark chocolate…

Ugh…I can't take it anymore!

"What in the hell are yastaring at?" I bark at him, my fist pausing halfway to the punching bag as I turn to glare at him.

He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. I can see his mouth opening and closing like he's trying to say something, but he can't seem to get the words out. And his face is turning red.

"Not much," Leo snaps, offering me a glare in return.

He's practically running for the door. My hands drop to my sides. I should be pissed by what he said, but I'm not. I should want to knock his brains out, but I don't. I should move, but I can't. I'm too confused by the fact that he was blushing.

Leo ain't ever looked at me like before. I wonder what it means.

Does he…have a crush on me?

…well, I ain't gonna stand around here guessing. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

My feet start to move, heading for the exit. At the door I catch a glimpse of Leo's shell just as he disappears into the bathroom. I cross the lair in five seconds tops. There's no sound of the shower running inside the bathroom. I twist the door handle. Lucky me, it ain't locked. I open the door just wide enough so that I can slip inside and shut it again quickly.

Leo's standing in the middle of the floor, stripping off his gear. Only his kneepads and his mask are still on his body. He freezes as he realizes I just walked in on him.

"Raph! Get out!"

Instead of listening, I'm reaching behind me to lock the door. The clicking noise it makes seems to echo in the bathroom. I can see Leo tense up as I walked towards him. He's probably thinking that he needs his sword to defend himself. Before he can grab his weapons from where he set them on the counter, I pounce, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards me.

What the hell am I doing?

I feel him flinch. He starts to open his mouth to protest about the same time I press my lips to his.

What the HELL am I doing?!

I hear him squeak in surprise. For a moment he doesn't move. Then his hands lift to my chest and he pushes against me. I pull back.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Leo stammers, his face the same color as a tomato.

"What do ya think I'm doing?" I ask him, holding him tight. "I'm trying ta kiss ya, stupid."

Yeah, insult the guy you're trying to make a move on. Real smart there, Raph.

He didn't seem to notice. Too embarrassed by the whole situation probably. His eyes are wide open, showing off those dark irises of his.

"…why?"

"'Cause I wanted ta," I blurt out. Now I can feel my cheeks heating up. Leo only blinks at me. "And 'cause ya wanted me ta do it. Am I right?"

Slowly, he nods. "…yes…"

"Good," I say and smile. "Now come here…"

I lean in to kiss him again. Leo doesn't fight it this time. His hands slip around my shoulders and he steps even closer. Apparently, he really wanted this since he doesn't waste any time slipping his tongue into my mouth.

Yep. I was right.

He does taste like tea.


	6. Alternative Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes words aren't enough to end a fight.  
> Pairing: Raph/Leo

Peace and quiet were not conditions that typically occurred inside the Hamato household. Such a state was nearly impossible to achieve with four boisterous teenage males inhabiting the spacious lair that secretly existed far below the streets of New York City. During the day the place echoed with the noise of young ninjas in training or brothers entertaining themselves while at night a guilty few annoyed others with their loud snores.

Yes, noise rarely ceased in the humble home, but there was one sound that induced more eye rolls than anything else: a fight between Leonardo and Raphael.

All too often their shouts of discontent for each other reverberated in the dojo, the living room, the kitchen, or whatever room the two were in when they decided that they could no longer hold their tongues. The angry words they spewed forth usually preceded a swinging of fists and a drawing of weapons. Those who had any sense knew better than to try interfering in a battle of the alphas and so, one late Friday night when the arguing started, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Splinter sighed heavily and rose from their seats in the living room to seek tranquility elsewhere.

"…if you would have just stuck to the plan then that whole situation would have been avoided," Leo criticized as he glared at his brother. "But no, you thought you had a better way of doing things and completely disobeyed my orders again!"

"Yer goddamn orders didn't tell me what ta do if one of 'em pulled a gun!" Raph retorted. A small, wooden coffee table separated him from Leo and he kicked it aside. Closing the gap between them, Raph prodded Leo's chest while yelling in his face. "Did ya want me ta just stand there and let him shoot that kid?! Excuse the hell out of me fer trying ta save an innocent bystander!"

"If you would have given me a minute to think, I could have come up with a way to get him out of there unharmed!" the leader defended and shoved Raph.

"We didn't have a minute!" the younger turtle hollered, shoving back. "Why are ya the only one who gets ta think?! Are ya really so big of a control freak that ya can't let anyone else come up with an idea that might help us win a fight against the bad guys?!"

"I am not a control freak!"

"Bullshit yer not! I'm surprised ya don't make me ask fer permission ta go ta the damn bathroom!"

"What would be the point of that?! You'd go with or without my permission just like you do with everything else! You're selfish, impulsive, and you have absolutely no regard for the rules!"

"Stop inventing stupid fucking rules and I might start regarding 'em!"

"Rules exist for a reason!" Leo lectured and folded his arms over his chest. "They're meant to keep every single member of this family safe! By breaking them you're not only putting yourself in danger, you're putting all of us in danger!"

"I ain't ever done anything ta put ya guys in danger!" the sai-wielder declared, hands curling into fists.

"Really, Raph?" Leo questioned. Mouth set in a thin line, he quirked a dubious eye ridge. "Are you sure? Maybe you need to think about all the times you've messed up and then tell me if that's still true."

With that, the eldest turned and walked away.

It was a cowardly thing to do, in Raphael's opinion. Their dispute was far from over and the hothead wanted to have it out here and now. Not later when it was convenient for Leonardo. Determined to get his way, he stormed after his brother.

Just as Leo was about to seal himself inside his bedroom, Raph came barreling in. He slammed the door shut hard enough that it freed dust from the ceiling. While the dirty particles floated down to the floor, the siblings stared at each other in silent challenge. Then, simultaneously, they began to growl.

"Get out," the katana-wielder demanded in a tone that only the bravest would dare defy.

"Ya want me ta leave then make me!" Raph countered. He moved away from the door, advancing on his big brother with slow, purposeful strides. "I'm getting real fucking sick of ya thinking that I'm the only one whoever screws shit up! Yer the one who Splinter sent away, not me! Remember that, Leo?! Remember those months ya spent with the Ancient One getting an attitude adjustment?! "

Leonardo's cheeks burned with shame as he realized Raphael was right. He'd be hard pressed to admit that though. Standing his ground, he refused to be intimidated by the other ninja's invasion of his personal space.

"That is a different matter entirely!" Leo excused lamely.

"How?!" the red-banded turtle shouted. He could feel the temperature in the room rising at the same rate as his temper. "Lemme guess, it's different 'cause yer the Fearless Leader!"

"That's not it, Raph!"

"Then what is it?! Don't want ta ruin yer perfect reputation so ya call yer fuck ups 'learning opportunities'?!"

"I've never claimed to have a perfect reputation!" Leo thundered.

The eldest was trying not to be bothered how very close Raph was to him. Even the tiniest of movements from either turtle made their chests bump and their plastrons rasp together. In such small proximity, Leo couldn't help but notice the larger mutant's musky scent. To his vexation, the smell was rather distracting.

"Really, Leo? Are ya sure?" Raph asked mockingly. He had sensed a slight change in his brother's focus and it irritated him. "Maybe ya need ta think about all those times ya said ya were better than me!"

"I am better than you!" Leo snarled out of automatic defense.

For a whole two minutes, neither male did anything besides keep their gazed locked on the other. The tension between them was like static electricity – sparking and shocking. There was something else though, something primal that was urging them both to take action. True to his nature, Raphael acted on his first instinct and lunged forward to press his lips to Leonardo's.

The blue-banded turtle's shout of protest came out muffled and unclear. Reaching up, he placed his hands on Raph's chest and shoved hard. Raph grunted, taking a step back to maintain his balance. He scowled at Leo who looked both angry and embarrassed. Barely a second passed before the hothead made a second attempt. Fingers grabbing onto Leo's belt, Raph dragged him forward. His other hand gripped the leader's chin and titled his head back none too gently.

"Ya fucking piss me off," the hothead announced in a low growl. Holding Leo in place, Raph kissed him again.

Leo wanted to deny that the weight of his brother's lips on his own felt right, but he could not. Those lips were heaven and he found himself kissing back in pursuit of that celestial paradise. Stomach fluttering, Leo almost forgot that he was mad at Raph.

Almost. And then Raph tried to slip his tongue into Leo's mouth.

Eyes widening, Leo jerked his head to the side and stepped back. Raph didn't even have a chance to object when a hard kick to the gut sent him crashing shell first into the wall by the door. Stopping himself from sliding all the way down to the floor, he glared daggers at Leo. Fists clenched tightly, the smaller turtle considered his brother for a moment. Growling, he charged forward.

Raph grunted as Leo slammed into him, nearly knocking the back of his head on the brick. Next he knew, their mouths were connected again and Leo was the one driving a tongue past his teeth. His hands latched on to Leo's exposed sides as he fought back against the invasion with his own tongue.

Palms flattening against the wall on either side of his brother, the katana-wielder wedged a knee between the sai-wielder's legs. Leo slowly began to rub himself against Raph's left thigh. Both turtles groaned in reaction as the sensation awakened their groins. Leo fumbled with the knot in his brother's belt. Eventually, the strip of leather fell away and Raph's twin weapons descended, barely missing vulnerable toes as they clattered on the floor. Breaking away from their kiss, Leo relocated his lips to Raph's neck.

When teeth began to bite into his skin, the hothead seized Leo's shoulders and pulled him off. Grumbling his disapproval, the leader tried to leech on again, but a slight push from his brother had him stumbling backwards. Raph continued to shove at Leo, directing him towards the elder turtle's bed. As he did so, he unbuckled the swords strapped to his brother's shell and threw them across the room. Grabbing him by belt once more, Raph picked Leo up and threw him onto the mattress.

Leo landed with an oomph. His head had barely touched the pillow when Raph leapt on top of him. The two tussled on the blankets, each trying to dominate the other. Raph reached down and managed to untie Leo's belt which he tossed aside. Doing so better revealed the blue-banded turtle's aroused state which matched Raph's exactly. With a well-executed technique Leo managed to roll Raph onto his shell and straddled his lap. Unwilling to submit, the red-banded turtle sat up quickly and kept pressing forward until his brother was underneath him again.

Few forces existed in the world that could overpower Raphael's strength when it was fully engaged. Leonardo was not one of them. Arms held down at wrist on either side of his head, he realized that he was pinned good and proper. Still, his pride demanded that he try to break free. Raphael chuckled as he watched his brother struggle.

"Still think yer better than me, Fearless?" he inquired huskily while settling more comfortably between the leader's thighs. "Ya ain't exactly making a case fer yerself here."

"I don't have to," Leo rebutted. His squirming caused his bulging plastron to brush against Raph's and he bit back a lustful groan. "The proof already exists."

"Prepare ta have yer proof discredited," Raph said without missing a beat. Leaning down, he brought his face to Leo's and grinned maliciously. "Yer perfect little ass is mine."

The words sent thrills racing down Leo's spine. His response was cut short as Raph locked their lips together. At the same time, the younger turtle dropped his hips to grind against the older one. The pressure in Leo's lower plastron peeked and he almost sighed in relief as his hardening cock slipped out of its protective pouch. It was instantly greeted by Raph's already stiff shaft which had made an appearance just seconds prior.

Using the skills he was instinctively given, Raph adjusted his pelvic motions so that his arousal rubbed along Leo's entire length in lingering strokes. The sensuous teasing had Leo curling both fingers and toes. Hips lifting off the mattress, he brushed against Raph earnestly.

Completely out of breath, the sai-wielder ended his record-breaking kiss with his brother. Both ninjas sucked in great mouthfuls of air for their depraved lungs. Sweat had begun to bead on their foreheads and their faces were flushed. Raph shifted, his swollen cock now searching for the warmth it knew existed beneath Leo's tail. After few uncertain probes, Raph's cock was victorious and sank into Leo's entrance eagerly.

Leonardo hissed as Raphael filled him to the hilt. The lack of lubrication and stretching made the process painful, but the stubborn leader would never admit it. Instead of focusing on the pain, he focused on the feeling of Raph's plastron scuffing against his erection as Raph thrust into him. The scarred cartilage gave his needy cock the friction it desired and Leo closed his eyes as pleasure began to take over.

All of his discomfort vanished suddenly when Raph struck the bundle of nerves buried inside his ass. Despite himself, the blue-banded turtle threw his head back and moaned. The sound was sweeter than any melody Raph had ever heard before and inspired him to drive it from his brother over and over again.

Leo's breath came in shorts gasps at each stab at his prostrate. Wrapping his legs around Raph's waist, he drove his brother deeper. Raph groaned as his cock slipped in even further, marveling at how incredibly wonderful it felt to be buried in Leo's ass. His first indication that Leo was approaching climax happened when the elder's inner walls began to clamp around his member. Smiling wide, he increased the speed of his thrusts.

They came together – the frustrations they had for each other leaving their bodies in hot, sticky streams. While Raph emptied himself inside his brother, Leo painted their plastrons white. Their orgasmic high lasted for several minutes, waning when Raph's cock slid free of Leo's body.

Releasing the leader's wrists, Raph laid his arms down flat on the mattress and rested fully on top of his sibling. Much more gently than before, he touched his lips to Leo's for a new kiss. The katana-wielder grabbed onto the edges of Raph's shell, holding him tightly as their tongues tangled. Once they had gotten their fill, the two broke apart and lay staring at one another.

"Splinter Junior," Raphael panted.

"Ninja dropout," Leonardo huffed.

The males started to growl. Rolling Raph off of him, Leo instigated a wrestling re-match. They battled fiercely, both determined to be the victor for the next round of coupling. By the time the sun rose the next day, all had been forgiven.


	7. Greenhouse Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leo and Raph need some alone time away from the lair, they find a bit of paradise in NYC.  
> Pairing: Leo/Raph

New York City was a harsh jungle. Instead of moist soil it stood on cracked concrete. Leafy trees gave way to dingy skyscrapers. Bright-feathered birds were replaced by diseased pigeons. The putrid smell of rot hung in the air, mixed with the exhaust of steel beasts as they roamed the busy and narrow streets. Subways were crowded and buses packed. People were rude and always in a hurry. Yes, life in the Big Apple was cruel.

But even in the dismal metropolis, paradise could be found by those who knew where to look.

High up on an apartment in one of the more affluent sections of the city a small heaven had been created in the form of a garden. Sheltered by a sturdy greenhouse, healthy flora bloomed in a careful arrangement of beauty. A rainbow of flowers leaked their strong perform and the silence was broken by the steady trickle of fountain stream that flowed over smooth stones. The only light there to fight the overhanging night came from dim solar-powered lanterns that lined the short pathway leading to the greenhouse door. It was a perfect escape especially for a pair of teenagers who had been longing for a chance to leave the confines of a sewer based lair.

Leonardo and Raphael had dared to trespass into the enclosure. The leader had been apprehensive at first, but his brother's rationalizations had eventually convinced him. It was dark inside, well-covered by lush vegetation, and the hour was late enough that normal humans would be asleep. Plus, the greenhouse door creaked loudly which would be enough warning for the two ninjas to tuck themselves deeper into the shadows.

A spacious, red-cushioned wicker day bed had been placed inside the greenhouse for the comfort of the apartment's residents. The mutant turtles had shamelessly claimed it as a spot for their intended love-making. Raph was propped against the pillows that lined the furniture's back with Leo straddling his lap. Eyes closed and lips locked, they were already in a complete state of undress. The humid atmosphere had only spurred their sexual appetite. Their skin glistened with a fine layer of sweat and their stiff cocks grazed each other between their bodies.

The hothead's hands wandered up the back of his brother's thighs. His fingers appreciated the smoothness of skin they felt while seeking Leo's firm buttocks. As he alighted on that perfect derrière, he felt something brush against the back of his right hand. Quirking a confused eye ridge, he had only begun to wonder what it could have been when it happened again. It occurred twice more before Raph's lust-clouded mind figured out what it was: Leo's tail sweeping back and forth.

Raph broke the lengthy kiss, a grin on his face as he looked up at Leo. "Are ya wagging yer tail?"

"What?" the blue-masked ninja wondered, his expression puzzled. "No…"

"Yeah, ya are."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, ya are," Raph said with finality. Leaning up, he kissed his brother on the nose. "And it's cute."

Leo's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, well, you know what I think is cute? Your giggle when I do this…"

Moving quickly, the leader dug his fingers into Raph's exposed sides just above his hip bones. Raph instantly began to squirm and laughter spilled from his mouth. The reaction made Leo smile and he intensified the tickling.

"Okay…okay…stop…stop!" Raph pleaded in panting breaths after a few minutes. He grabbed hold of Leo's wrists and held the offending hands at bay. "…no more!"

The two shared a laugh and gazed lovingly at each other for a moment. Gradually, they resumed their make-out session. Using a knee, Leo gently eased his brother's legs apart so he could kneel between them. His left hand trailed down Raph's body starting at his broad shoulder, lingering at his groin, and ending beneath his thick tail. With a single finger, Leo traced the tight ring of muscle guarding Raph's entrance.

"Hang on," the sai-wielder objected. He reached across the daybed for a bottle of lube that had been tucked in his belt and gave it to Leo. "I ain't a masochist like ya."

Popping the cap, Leo squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. "I think you're a closet masochist. Why else would you let yourself get hurt so much in a fight?"

"I get hurt saving yer sorry butt," Raph argued good-naturedly. "Yer welcome, ya pervert."

Leo chuckled but said nothing more. Painting the outside of Raph's entrance, the leader began to ease a finger inside. Raph tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, willing himself to stay relaxed as Leo worked to loosen him. Adding a second finger, Leo stretched his lover as much as he could.

"Ready?" he asked a short while later.

"Mmmm…yeah," Raph replied.

Freeing his right arm, the hothead reached down and slowly started to stroke his cock. Leo dispensed a fresh serving of lube onto his hand and palmed his own stiff flesh. Lining up with Raph's entrance, Leo cautiously drove into his brother. As he waited for his brother to adjust to the large intrusion, he leaned in to steal a kiss from Raph's lips.

"Keep going," Raph encouraged, his golden eyes flicking open. "I know ya ain't as patient as ya like ta think ya are."

"I only lose my patience around you," Leo countered and pulled partially out of his brother.

"Well, don't I feel special," the red-masked ninja grunted as Leo pushed back in.

"You should," Leo teased while thrusting again."You're my one and only hothead after all."

Raph rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, ya big sap…"

"You know you love it when I call you mine," the katana-wielder whispered in his mate's ear, making him shiver. "Don't deny it."

Gripping the back of Raph's thighs, Leo wrapped them around his waist. The speed of his thrusts increased and he probed fervidly for the sweet spot buried inside his younger brother. Finally, Raph groaned and Leo grinned, knowing he had struck home.

"Leooooo…" Raph crooned, stroking his slick cock with more urgency. "…harder…"

Leonardo put more power behind his hip movements. Sweat drops ran freely down his forehead and his breathing was labored. Each thrust into Raphael's body was a caress of pleasure on his cock. A tingling sensation had started in his toes and was creeping up towards his groin.

"Close?" Leo inquired of his temperamental sibling.

"…a-almost…" the sai-wielder huffed. "….ngh…h-harder, Leo…"

The swordsman accommodated Raph's request, earning a deep moan for his efforts. Raph felt the pressure in his loins build and then max out. White, hot cum exploded from the tip of his cock and cascade down over his hand. A cry of pleasure ripped from his throat as he trembled with satisfaction. Leo was not far behind him. Feeling Raph's inner walls clamp down around his dick pushed him over the edge to join his brother in ecstasy.

"Raphael," he groaned as his seed filled Raph completely.

Carefully, Leo lowered himself down on top of his brother. Raph's arms encircled him immediately and the lay together, waiting for their orgasmic highs to subside. When their breathing had calmed, their mouths found each other once more.

"Not a masochist, huh?" Leo wondered when they pulled apart. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "You sure didn't seem to mind asking for a little bit of pain…"

Blushing, Raph grabbed a pillow and whapped his brother on the head with it. "Shaddup, Fearless!"


	8. Chocolate Covered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains explicit TCest  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing: Leo/Raph/Leo  
> Summary: Leo gives Raph a reason to like chocolate.

Leonardo smiled and stood up straight. Not a stitch of clothing covered his well-toned body which might have been scandalous if he had been anywhere but his own room stationed beside his bed. Hands on hips, he took a moment to admire his recent handiwork.

Equally naked and flat on his shell, Raphael was stretched completely across the mattress. His hands and feet were tied down tightly, the binds having been fashioned from a combination of his and Leo's gear. It was a new and awkward arrangement for the big turtle. Hips shifting, he tried to get more comfortable. A small growl of discontent rumbled in his chest.

"How in the hell did ya talk me in ta this?" Raph asked as his gold eyes met his brother's dark brown ones.

"You said you wanted to do something adventurous," Leo reminded him while smirking.

"And this is what ya came up with?" the sai-wielder criticized, his tone teasing. He flexed his arms to gauge the strength of his binds and found them to be sturdier than he anticipated. "Guess I should have expected it. I mean, yer in ta biting and spanking. Makes sense that ya'd be in ta bondage. Though I gotta admit I figured ya'd want ta be the one tied up."

"As I recall, you like biting and spanking just as much as I do," Leo responded. Leaning over Raph, he brought their lips together for a brief kiss. "Maybe even more..."

Raph grinned as he felt Leo's hand inch up his inner right thigh. "Of course I like 'em. I get ta roll around with ya fer a couple hours every time ya want ta get kinky."

"Well, I don't think you'll be doing much rolling today."

"I think I can live with that."

"Good. Now you wait right here," the eldest commanded teasingly. Pulling away from the bed, Leo made his way to the door. "I'll be right back."

He was gone before Raph could protest. The sai-wielder lay there in silence, staring up at the ceiling and chastising his brother for lacking the forethought to have everything he needed ready in the room. Minutes slipped by. Raph squirmed again and blushed slightly as he realized that the anticipation of what Leo planned to do to him had sparked a familiar burn in his loins. Just as he began to worry that Leo might not come back, the door creaked open and the smaller turtle reappeared.

"Did ya seriously just walk around the lair bare ass naked?" Raphael questioned as his older brother approached the bed. "Ya telling me yer a nudist now, too?"

"No one saw me," Leonardo replied unconcernedly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Everyone else is in bed already."He held up a large bottle that he had brought back with him. "And it's not like I was parading around, I just needed to go get this."

Raph studied the item in Leo's right hand. It was a squeeze bottle, the outside of which was a dark brown color with gold lettering. From between the leader's fingers, Raph could discern the words "Body Topping" next to a picture of a chocolate-dipped strawberry.

"What the hell is that?" the hothead asked suspiciously.

"It's chocolate."

It didn't take much thought for Raph to figure out Leo's intention. The lecherous grin on the leader's face was pretty telling. Crinkling his nose in disgust, Raph shook his head vehemently.

"No…fuck no, Leo!" he objected and gave his restraints another tug. "I didn't agree ta that!"

"Probably because I never asked you," the katana-wielder replied as he climbed up on the mattress to kneel beside his sibling. Popping the cap off the bottle, he made ready to pour the contents onto Raph's chest. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Don't ya fuckin' dare, Leonardo…" Raph growled, curling his fingers into fists and glaring at the other ninja.

"What's wrong, Raph?" Leo purred, angling the bottle a fraction downward. "It's just chocolate. It won't hurt you."

"Ya know I don't like eating that crap, what the hell makes ya think I'd want ta wear it?!"

"Oh, you won't be wearing it for long."

With that, Leo upended the bottle. A thin stream of rich brown syrup slowly poured out. Raph, helpless to stop the impending assault, grimaced as it hit him. It was surprisingly warmer than he expected it to be, but that didn't change his opinion about it. Chuckling at his brother's reaction, Leo moved his hand to drizzle the chocolate in a zigzag pattern down Raph's plastron. He then added a dollop to the hollow of Raph's throat before recapping the bottle and setting it aside temporarily.

"I hate ya so fucking much," the hothead grumbled, his body already starting to feel sticky from the substance.

"No, you don't," Leo argued. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Raph's and smiled at his brother's silent refusal to return the kiss. "You love me and you're going to love me even more by the time I'm done with you tonight."

"Don't count on it," Raph advised, turning his head to the side when Leo moved to kiss him again.

"So stubborn," the leader tsked.

Cupping Raph's chin, Leo held him in place so he could deliver the second kiss he had attempted moments before. His success earned him another growl from Raph. Leo boldly kissed him a third time, for the sole purpose of annoying his sibling, before dropping his mouth to the side of Raph's neck. Planting feather light kisses on the emerald skin, Leo slowly made his way to the deposit of chocolate.

Leo's pink tongue slipped out and dipped into the syrup. Dragging the appendage upward, he painted Raph's throat with the sweet substance. The red-masked turtle twitched, too distracted by the grossness of the act to enjoy how erotic it was. Over and over, Leo licked his brother's neck until all traces of chocolate were gone from the area.

"Mmmm…chocolate makes you taste even better…" the eldest declared while nipping at Raph's jugular. "I should have thought of this sooner."

"Leo, I swear ta god when I get loose I'm gonna beat yer ass!" Raph threatened as he scowled up at the ceiling.

" _If_  you get loose," Leo taunted. He withdrew enough so that he could meet his brother's gaze. A naughty smile graced his face. "You need someone to untie you."

"Ya think I can't bust outta these knots?" the hothead sneered. "I don't need ya ta untie me!"

"I think that if you really wanted to break free, you would have done so by now," Leo responded. His words made Raph flush partly out of embarrassment and mostly out of indignation. With a single finger, Leo caressed Raph's reddened cheek. "So just calm down and let me take care of you. You'll like this. I promise."

Raph let out a huff of air as he tried to release his anger. He recalled all the previous times that Leo had suggested that they do something creative in the bedroom. There had never been an occasion where he hadn't enjoyed himself. Taking that into consideration, along with all the instances that Leo had agreed to try one of Raph's ideas, the hothead's will to resist weakened.

"…'kay, Leo," he relented, his tone still gruff. "Do whatever ya want."

The terrapin leader positively beamed. This time when he bent to kiss Raph, he felt his brother press back. Breaking away, Leo immediately proceeded to Raph's chest where the trail of chocolate started.

Raph's breath hitched when he first felt the rough drag of Leo's tongue across his plastron. His initial instinct was to shy away from the attention, but he was not in a predicament that allowed him to escape. Despite his best efforts to relax, every single one of Raph's muscles seemed to tense.

Seeing his brother's distress, Leo reached down to place a hand on Raph's inner left thigh. With his forefinger, the eldest drew comforting circles on the scarred flesh and gradually he could feel Raph's rigid form slacken. Inch by inch, Leo's fingers crept their way towards Raph's tail.

The first sensation of pleasure from the whole strange ordeal came to Raph when Leo's tongue dug into the central line of his plastron to capture some runaway chocolate. A strong shiver raced up the hothead's spine and he let out a gasp. Leo's dark eyes looked to his younger brother's face as he repeated the action, earning much the same response. Smirking, he continued to savor his chocolate-covered treat.

Goosebumps had broken across Raph's skin. Minutes ago he had been trying to ignore the leader's wet tongue, but now he paid rapt attention to it as it skated ever lower. Fingers suddenly pinched on the tip of his tail and Raph let of a small squeak – a sound that he would obstinately deny ever having made whenever Leo would bring it up in the future. Leo knew good and well just how sensitive Raph's tail was and he had to suppress a wicked giggle as he began to stroke the long, thick appendage.

Raph wasn't sure which was stimulating him more – the lascivious licking or the tail teasing. What he was sure of was that his shell was getting increasingly tighter. Shifting his hips, Raph tried to ease the pressure on his swelling cock. The movement disrupted his brother's actions. Leo relinquished his grip on Raph's tail and latched onto his hip instead. Pressing down heavily, Leo held the sai-wielder in place so that he could finish mopping up the liquid candy.

"Looks like you're beginning to change your mind," Leonardo said smugly.

Raph lifted his head to look down at the lighter-colored turtle. Leo lay on his side, propped up by one elbow with a hand tucked beneath his chin. Keeping his eyes locked with his brother's, Leo walked the fingers of his other hand from Raph's hip to the bulge in his lower plastron. Once there, the digits started tracing along the slit in the cartilage that served as an exit for Raph's cock.

"…ya…ya started playing with my tail…" Raph excused breathily. He bit his lip to swallow a groan as Leo's fingertips grazed his semi-hidden member. "…th-that's cheating…"

"I like to think of it as a tactical maneuver," Leo countered while grinning.

His response made Raph snort. "Of course ya would. Everything's a game of strategy ta ya, ain't it, Fearless?"

"Not everything," the eldest denied. Lifting himself up onto his hands and knees, Leo crawled over his supine brother to settle between the pair of outstretched thighs. "I can be spontaneous at times."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Raph replied, letting his head fall back into the pillows.

"That sounded like a challenge," Leo commented and reached for the bottle of body topping he had earlier abandoned. His tone was teasing as he posed a question for his brother. "Everything's a competition for you, isn't it, Hothead?"

"No more for me than it is for ya."

The leader chuckled but said nothing more as he loosened the bottle cap. He took hold of Raph's right leg at the knee and coated the limb from the top of the thigh to the ankle with a generous amount of chocolate. Because space on the bed was limited, Leonardo slid off to kneel on the floor at the foot of the mattress. Leaning in, he rested his left cheek against the side of Raph's foot. With gentle fingers, Leo massaged the hardened muscles of his brother's calf. Minutes ticked by and tiny rivulets of chocolate ran from the main stream down Raph's leg towards the bed. Still, Leo did nothing more than stare up at his brother.

"I ain't gonna beg ya ta start if that's what yer waiting on," Raph finally announced, irritated by Leo's inaction and the sticky wetness on his leg.

"I'm just admiring the view," the leader responded innocently. "…the mighty Raphael…tied down and subdued…coated with chocolate and completely turned on…" His eyes focused on the sai-wielder's groin which had swollen even more. "It's quite a sight."

The seductiveness of Leo's voice made Raph's face heat. He kept his gaze on the ceiling tiles above, not wanting his big brother to see just how much mere words affected him.

"Bet ya'd look better like this than I do," he deflected.

"Hmm…" Leo hummed as he pondered the other turtle's suggestion. "Next time." Moving slightly forward, he planted a kiss on Raph's ankle. "We'll have to find something else to use since you don't like chocolate…cool whip maybe…"

As that mental image invaded Raphael's mind, he felt a tongue swipe across his lower leg. His foot twitched rapidly and he made a small noise of discontent in his throat. He doubted that he could ever get used to the sensation and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to or not.

Conversely, Leonardo wasn't sure that he would ever get enough. This was a long-awaited fantasy coming true at last. The thought of it alone made him giddy with joy, but experiencing it firsthand made his dick stiff beneath his plastron.

From Raph's ankle, the leader made a slow advance, savoring the enhanced flavor of the strong body he admired so much. He stalled every now and then to suck at the dark flesh, leaving a trail of hickeys along the hothead's leg. Halfway up Raph's inner thigh, Leo could no longer resist temptation. He touched his teeth to the meaty muscle and bit. Hard.

The sudden sharp pressure made Raph groan, long and low. Painful as the bite was, it also sent a jolt of pleasure to his cock. When a second bite came not four seconds later, Raph could no longer contain himself and his growing member spilled free.

Leo smiled victoriously at the appearance of his brother's erection. He abandoned the rest of the chocolaty thigh and crawled forward on the mattress to give the hot, hard flesh his full attention. Gripping Raph's cock at the base, Leo opened the bottle of body topping for the third time that night and made a great show of pouring it over the other ninja's groin. Drops of brown sweetness raced down the hothead's member and over Leo's fingers. Satisfied with his work, Leo leaned in closer.

"…Le-ohhh…" Raph's intended protest turned into a moan as he felt Leo's tongue lick the underside of his shaft. "…ya devious little bastard…"

The katana-wielder kissed the tip of his brother's cock, delighted to see it twitch in response. "Do I have your approval now, Raph?"

"…fuck…" Raph swore when the pink muscle swirled around the head of his dick. "…yes...god yes…"

"Good," Leo replied simply.

Parting his lips, Leo began to take Raph's cock into his mouth. He suckled the member greedily, detecting a hint of his brother's pre-cum mixed in with the chocolate. The taste was intoxicating and made Leo drunk with lust. Slipping a hand beneath his body, Leo started to rub his inflated lower plastron to coax his cock into forming a full erection.

Raph had squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers curling and uncurling repeatedly. He longed to reach down, grab Leo's head, and guide the leader's oral administration. The inability to do so frustrated him which fueled his pent up need for sexual release. His tail twitched in agitation.

"Come on, Leo, ya can take it deeper than that," Raph encouraged huskily, trying to control his brother verbally.

Leo glanced up at Raph who still had his eyes closed. Smirking, he lowered his head further until his brother's thick length bumped the back of his throat. A happy sigh escaped the emerald turtle and he wiggled his hips in anticipation of thrusting into that hot mouth. Then to his dismay, Leo pulled off with a wet pop and left his slick cock fully exposed to the air. Raph's eyes flew open and he lifted his head to see Leo licking smudges of chocolate from his lips.

"Why ya stopping?" the hothead questioned, failing to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I ran out of chocolate," Leo jested with a devilish expression that was a stark contrast to the stoic one he normally wore. "And I have other plans for you yet."

Raph arched an inquisitive eye ridge at his sibling. Before he could question Leo's intent, the elder turtle switched from a kneeling to a sitting position and leaned back on his hands. Leo's now exposed cock bobbed with every move as he hefted his rump off of the mattress. He let his tail fall away, revealing to Raph the end of the black anal plug currently occupying his ass.

Stunned by the display, Raph blinked slowly several times. His cock throbbed in desperation and his entire body felt overly hot. He had to swallow twice before he had the ability to speak.

"…how…how long have ya had that in?" Raph asked gruffly as he continued to stare at his brother's rear.

"Since I left you in here all alone," Leo replied. His right hand reached between his legs and took hold of the toy. "I wanted to be all prepped and ready for you."

Carefully, he began to pull the anal plug from his body. It emerged sleek and shiny, having been well lubricated when it was inserted. Leo let out a wistful sigh as the toy left him completely, but he took heart in knowing that he'd soon be filled with his brother's endowed shaft.

Catching a glimpse of Leo's gaping hole, Raph nearly choked. A fresh dose of pre-cum bubbled from his cock's tip. He reached for his sibling only to be stopped short as his binds fulfilled their purpose. Horny and impatient, Raph loosed a growl.

"C'mere, Leo," he demanded, still struggling to break free.

The blue-masked ninja obliged, inching forward to straddle his brother's broad lap. Their proud erections brushed together, eliciting joyful gasps from the two turtles. Capturing both cocks in his hand, Leo began to pump them simultaneously.

"Yer just full of surprises tonight, Fearless," the younger ninja stated, loving the feeling of Leo's hand on his stiff flesh.

"I want you to have as much fun as me," Leo told him.

"Ya know what guarantees I'll have a good time, don't ya?" Raph asked as he gave his brother a suggestive smile.

The leader grinned, too. "I believe I do."

Freeing his hand, Leo repositioned himself so that he was squatting over Raph's groin. He reclaimed his brother's cock, grasping it firmly as he guided it to his ass. The passage was well lubed and Raph entered easily. Bit by bit, Leo sat fully on Raph's eager dick.

Raph groaned while he slid all the way into his sibling. As much as Leo had stretched himself, it still was an incredibly tight fit. The sai-wielder bucked as pleasure rocketed through his lower regions. That was all the encouragement Leo needed to proceed. He placed his palms flat on Raph's plastron, leaving chocolate fingerprints on the scuffed and scarred cartilage. Bracing himself, Leo used his powerful legs to push off of his brother's cock until just the tip was inside of him before lowering back down. Again and again he repeated the motion, adjusting it ever so slightly as he tried to find his target.

"…nghh…" Leo moaned when he finally succeeded in finding that bundle of nerves buried in his ass. "…oh god…"

Raph watched tiny beads of sweat form on his brother's forehead and run down over bright pinks cheeks. Leo's flustered state amused him. It also made him aware of how hard his own heart was hammering in his chest. He never would have imagined that simply laying there would be so physically exerting. Part of him wanted to make some effort and thrust into his big brother, yet another part of him was content to let the leader do all of the work.

"…faster, Leo…" Raph requested. His hands bunched into fists and his feet struggled to find purchase on the bed sheets. "…ya feel so fucking good…just go faster…"

Leo did as he was bidden, riding his brother with vigor. His own cock was dripping pre-cum freely and begging for attention. Wrapping his left hand around it, he began to masturbate. A familiar tingle alighted in his toes and he knew he wouldn't last long especially given the abuse to his prostrate.

"…Raph…" Leo lowed, arching his back slightly as he quickened his pace even more. "…oh, Raph…"

The red-masked ninja had closed his eyes again. Pressure was building exponentially behind his cock. He needed to touch and feel the hot body that was sending cascades of bliss rolling through him, but damn those stupid binds! They kept him on edge, making him believe he could get what he wanted and then ultimately denying him. That, Raph now realized, was what was so thrilling about being tied down.

"…keep going, Leo…" Raphael cheered, sensing his limit approaching. "…keep…"

He didn't complete his sentence for at that exact moment Leo came. The leaf-green turtle cried out as his cock exploded, covering his brother's chest with hot, white ropes. Even as his limbs jerked with spasms of pleasure, Leo did not slow his ride, wanting to bring his mate to completion as well. It didn't take long. Feeling Leo's ass clamp around his cock, Raph breached his threshold and pumped a healthy load of cum into his brother while calling out his name. Breathless and sweaty, the two remained fused for several minutes as their orgasms died out. Sliding off of Raph's spent cock, Leo placed his hands on the mattress and leaned down to nuzzle his brother's nose.

"So do you still hate me?" he inquired softly.

Raph opened first one eye and then the other. He appeared to give the question some serious thought before responding. "Nah. I love ya even though yer a damn pervert."

Chuckling lightly, Leo pecked Raph on the lips. He backed off of his brother and slide off of the mattress to untie Raph's feet. The hothead bent and flexed his legs, grateful for the chance to stretch the muscles. He eyed Leo as the older turtle clambered back on top of him and reached over him to untie his hands. Free at last, Raph seized Leo around his shoulder's and pulled him down for a sizzling kiss.

As their tongues intertwined, Raph's hands roamed all over Leo. Happy did not begin describe how he felt about being able to hold his lover in his arms. Eventually, desire returned to their loins. The turtle ground against each other, their bodies sticking together in some spots thanks to the remnants of chocolate and cum.

Pulling his mouth away, Raph gave his brother a smirk. The twinkle in his golden eyes should have served as a warning to Leo, but his lust-filled brain was slow. He suddenly found himself face down on the mattress, pinned down by his bulky brother. Before he could say anything, a hand struck him across his backside with a loud smack.

Leo gasped and blushed. Twisting his head, he looked back over his shoulder at his brother. Raph already had his hand raised again, his expression almost evil.

"What was that for?" Leonardo demanded.

"I told ya I was gonna beat yer ass when I got loose," the sai-wielder explained. He chuckled darkly. "And ya know I always make good on my promises, Leo…"

The leader watched Raph's hand descend again and winced when it made contact with his ass. On the third smack, he let out a groan as pleasure mixed with the pain. His cock twitched back to life and Leo could only admit that this was a punishment he was glad to be receiving.


	9. For Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains mild TCest (Fluffy fluff story).  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing: Leo & Raph  
> Summary: When the cold weather comes, Leo knows where to go for warmth.

Without a doubt, the season that Leonardo hated the most was winter. Frigid temperatures and bitter winds descended from the surface into the sewers, making the stone tunnels terribly cold and drafty. The chill even managed to permeate the tightly-sealed lair despite Donatello's best efforts to combat it with the heating system he had installed for their underground home. So typically from late October to early May the terrapin leader could often be found bundled in a blanket during periods of inactivity.

Such was the case on this particular night as Leo conducted his evening hour of meditation inside his candle-lit bedroom. Feet tucked into lotus position, he tried to maintain his focus, but violent shivers constantly broke his concentration. The blanket draped around his shoulders was failing to fulfill its purpose and the candle light provided insufficient warmth. Sighing in frustration, Leo gave up and opened his eyes. He snuffed out the candles surrounding him and gathered them up as he stood. Placing them in the storage basket on top of his bookshelf, he pulled his blanket around him tighter and headed for the door.

Of the four turtles, winter seemed to affect Leo the most. His intolerance to the cold weather was not a matter of health – the eldest couldn't be in better physical condition. Rather, it was a matter of habit. When he wasn't active in the dojo, Leo was often quietly reading or locked into deep meditation. Neither activity required much energy and thus made him more susceptible to the chills. Hot tea was a temporary relief, but really there was only so much of the beverage he could drink in a day.

His brothers, on the other hand, were typically in more favorable environments. Donnie stayed holed up in his lab where his ever-running instruments gave off heat as they hummed out their functions. Mikey spent a good chunk of his free time in the kitchen cooking on a hot stove or baking some new creation in the oven. Plus the jokester's hyperactivity didn't allow for him to sit still for very long. Raph's ritualistic exercise routine kept the muscle-head inside the toasty dojo for most of the day and coated him with a layer of sweat that revealed his elevated body temperature. That and Raph naturally burned hotter than the rest of them. HIs reputation as "The Hothead" didn't arise solely because of his hair-trigger temper.

Which was exactly why Leo sought him now. When the cold became unbearable, the blue-masked ninja was drawn to his second brother like a moth to a flame. Having Raph as his lover meant that Leo could take full advantage of the younger turtle's excess body heat and he had done so on many long winter nights.

Silently, the leader padded across the lair into the living room area. The only source of light came from the television monolith which was currently displaying a highly publicized boxing match. Raph sat alone on the couch, leaning forward as he anxiously watched the exchange. Fists clenched, he swung at an imaginary foes as if doing so could help the fighter that he was rooting for.

"Hit him…hit him…come on, hit him!" Raph encouraged frantically. "Don't just block him! Hit back!" His shining eyes widened in disbelief as he witnessed the opponent successfully sink a fist into his idol's nose. Angered, Raph threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, ya stupid fucking idiot! How could ya let him get that one in?! Unbelievable!"

As blood poured from the stricken fighter's broken nose, the program went to commercial. Scoffing, Raph sat back against the couch and continued to grumble his dissatisfaction. At last, his peripheral vision spotted Leo and he looked in his brother's direction. The leader stood off to the side while pretending to be interested in the movie trailer that was flashing on the multiple screens.

"Hey, Fearless," Raph said, his tone no longer irritated. "What's up?"

Leo turned his head toward the sai-wielder but gave no other response to the greeting. Noting the blanket, Raph could guess why his big brother was here and it wasn't to watch the boxing match. The corners of Raph's mouth curled up into an amused grin.

"Ya cold?" he asked. Leo nodded, trying to look as pathetic as possible though, truth be told, he didn't need to try that hard. Raph extended his left hand in invitation. "Come here."

Leo needed no second bidding and hurried over. As he took Raph's hand, he was pulled into the larger turtle's lap. The back of Leo's thighs crossed over the tops of his brother's. Raph readjusted the blanket, carefully tucking it around Leo so that he was covered from neck to toe. Wrapping his arms around the bundle, the hothead held his mate close to his chest.

"Damn, ya really are cold," Raph commented as he felt the chill of Leo's skin against his own. "Why didn't ya come ta me sooner?"

"I was trying to meditate," Leo defended, already starting to feel better now that he was nestled up to his brother.

"That meditation is gonna be the end of ya," the younger turtle declared to which the elder chuckled. The commercial break ended and the camera panned over the live crowd at the boxing ring while the announcer informed them that the match was about to resume. Fans went wild with cheers and Raph glanced down at Leo. "S'pose ya wanna watch something else?"

"No, that's okay," Leo answered. He turned his head just enough so that he could see the TVs. He didn't particularly care for boxing, but he didn't want to be selfish and ask Raph to change the channel. "I'll watch this with you."

Smiling, Raph planted a soft kiss on Leo's temple and watched the fighters take up their stances. His left hand reached for his brother's feet and began to rub them through the blanket. Inch by inch, he worked his way up Leo's body, trying to hasten the return of heat to those leaf-green limbs.

It worked. Leo gradually felt himself become surrounded by a pocket of warmth. Humming happily, he laid his cheek against Raph's plastron, no longer able to feign interest in the boxers busy exchanging blows. His eyelids grew heavier with each passing minute until he finally dozed off, lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his brother's heart.

Raph was made aware of Leo's slumbering state at the next commercial when he asked for the other ninja's opinion about the progress of the match and received no reply. From then on, Raph took great care not to disturb his sibling with his reactions to the fight – a difficult feat especially when his favorite boxer made a complete turnaround and gained the upper hand. He may have jostled the eldest a little bit though when the match ended in his favor and he pumped a fist in victory. Thankfully, Leo remained asleep. Elation fading, Raph realized how tired he was himself and made the decision to go to bed.

He used the remote to power off the monolith and then tossed it on the couch cushions. With slow and cautious movements, he lifted his brother up as he stood from his seat. Raph easily carried Leo all the way to the leader's bedroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Walking over to the bed, he somehow managed to turn down the covers while juggling dead weight. As gently as he could, Raph laid Leo down. The change in position and the coolness of the sheets roused Leo instantly. Eyes popping open, he looked up at Raph like he had just been deeply betrayed.

"Shh, shh, shhhhh," Raph soothed as his brother started to whine in protest. "S'okay, Leo...I ain't gonna leave ya…just gimmie a second to climb in with ya, alright?"

The red-masked ninja quickly clambered on top of the mattress, scooting towards the middle where Leo lay. He didn't have a chance to get properly settled before Leo leeched onto him, pressing their plastrons together while establishing a tight grip around Raph's upper chest. Grunting, Raph squirmed about until he was comfortably positioned on his shell with Leo lying on top of him, the blue-masked head resting on his shoulder. He groped for the blanket that Leo had been wrapped in previously and threw it back over the leader's shell. Then he grabbed a fistful of the bedcovers and dragged them up until he and his brother were both tucked in. Underneath the sheets, Raph's arms encircled Leo.

"Ya big baby," he teased while tracing his fingers along the scutes of Leo's carapace.

"But I'm your big baby," the katana-wielder said sleepily, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Yeah, my big baby who doesn't even kiss me good night," Raph replied pointedly.

Grinning, Leo lifted his head and brushed his lips against Raph's. Before he could move away, Raph captured his mouth again for a proper kiss. Satisfied, the hothead let his brother go and Leo immediately nuzzled into the hollow of his neck. He swore he heard a purr of contentment come from his brother as the older turtle was enveloped in warmth once more. At ease himself, Raph hugged his lover closer and the two fell into dreamland together.


	10. Fight and Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains explicit TCest.  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing: Leo/Raph  
> Summary: All couples fight. Leo and Raph are certainly no exception. But when it comes to finding a resolution to their love spats, the two alphas typically prefer actions over words.  
> 

If anyone in the Hamato household had thought that Leo and Raph would stop fighting now that the two were romantically involved, then they were seriously mistaken. While it was true that the electric tension between them was no longer a constant, they would still occasionally lapse into heated arguments when they disagreed on something. In all actuality, the rest of the family probably would have been worried if the fighting had disappeared altogether because it had become so ingrained in their lives over the years. To eradicate it would upset the balance inside the lair.

Even the subject of their disputes remained relatively the same. Only the context seemed to change. Instead of chastising Raph for sneaking out to go spend time with Casey because it went against the rules, Leo now scolded his mate for sneaking out to go spend time with Casey because it took away from their time together as a couple. That just happened to be what the blade-wielding ninjas were at odds over currently.

Wednesday nights had unofficially become "Movie Night" for the lovebirds, but because there had never been a formal reservation Raph mistakenly assumed that he was not obligated to attend each and every week. He should have known better, seeing as how Leo was such a creature of habit. Rather than meeting the eldest on the couch at nine o'clock, Raph was racing across the rooftops to meet his best friend who had lured him out with the promise of an action packed smack down with some Purple Dragons. The hothead had returned home several hours later, thinking he was in the clear since Leo wasn't waiting up for him.

He was wrong though and discovered this the following morning when he was greeted with a frosty silence from his big brother. Any attempt to speak to Leo went ignored and eventually Raph, frustrated to the point of anger, stomped off to the garage to undertake a more productive task. Not even thirty minutes later, Leo marched in, apparently ready to talk. He lit into the red-masked turtle without a second's hesitation, but Raph, preoccupied with changing the oil in his motorcycle, wasn't having it.

"…why you think you can just leave whenever you want to…" the leader was saying vehemently.

"Oh, hell no!" Raph interrupted. Crouching next to his bike, he didn't bother looking back over his shoulder at his sibling standing behind him. "I ain't listening ta this shit! I gave ya plenty of opportunities ta talk earlier but ya decided ta act like a brat and give me the silent treatment! Ya lost yer chance, Leo, so ya can just take yer little ass back downstairs! I'm busy!"

"You can work on your stupid bike later!" Leo snapped, hands on hips. "You have some explaining to do!"

Raphael visibly bristled. No one called his baby stupid.  _No one._  Setting the dirtied oil filter he had just removed down on the floor, he stood and faced Leonardo. His face was twisted into a scowl and his golden eyes sparked with rage.

"What the hell do ya mean  _I_  have some explaining ta do?!" he thundered. "I didn't do anything!"

"You blew me off to go out with Casey last night!" Leo claimed as if the answer to Raph's question should be painfully obvious.

"No I didn't!" Raph argued. "We didn't have plans!"

"It was Wednesday night! What do we always do on Wednesday nights?!"

"Since when has that been set in stone?! Why do we hafta do the same damn thing week after week?!"

"This isn't about us doing the same thing, Raph!"

"Then what the fuck is it about?!"

The katana-wielder pointed a finger at his brother's chest. "It's about you not asking me if it was okay for you to hang with Casey!"

"I don't need yer permission ta see my best friend!" Raph declared. His oily fingers curled into fists. "Ya don't get ta dictate what I do in my free time, Fearless!"

"I'm not trying to control you!"

"Bullshit yer not!"

"No!" Leo denied and gestured towards himself. "I'm trying to get you to consider my feelings…to think about how your actions affect me! Do you know how much it hurt when I realized you'd rather see Casey instead of me?!"

"For cripes sake!" the red-masked ninja cursed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "The two of us live together, Leo! I see ya every single fucking day! Can't ya be happy with that?!"

"How much of that time do we actually get to ourselves?!" Leo countered rhetorically as he took a step towards his sibling. "Not a whole lot!"

"I spend a helluva lot more time with ya than I do with Casey!" Raph rebutted. It was his turn to point at Leo. "And if ya think I'm gonna give up what little time I do have with him ta be with ya instead, ya better have another think coming! Quit being so damn needy!"

"I  _am not_  needy!" the eldest insisted, his face turning red.

"Oh, excuse me," his brother sneered. "I meant ta say jealous!"

With that, Raph turned on his heel and began walking over to the wall-mounted work bench upon which sat a brand-new replacement filter. Quick as a flash Leo darted over and snatched the filter before his brother could touch it. Holding it behind his shell, he backed out of Raph's reach.

"Seriously?! Are ya three years old?!" Raph growled. Eyes narrowing, he advanced on Leo. "Hand it over!"

Leo nimbly avoided Raph's hands as they swiped for him. "No! Not until we finish this discussion!"

"I ain't got nothing else ta say ta ya, Splinter-Junior!" the hothead declared as he continued to pursue Leo on a winding trip around the garage. "But I do got a foot that's gonna go up yer ass if ya don't give that ta me right now!"

Without giving his brother a chance to comply, Raph launched himself at Leo. He struck the smaller turtle square in the chest, driving him shell-first to the ground. The impact caused Leo to lose his grip on the filter and it skittered across the floor. Raph abandoned Leo to rush after the object. He barely made it two steps when he felt hands close around his ankles. His chin slammed into concrete a second later and a heavy weight settled on top of his carapace. Growling, Raph jerked sharply to dump Leo off of his back and moved quickly to pin the leader to the floor. He held his sibling down at the shoulders as he turned his head slightly to spit out the blood that had come from biting his tongue during his fall.

"Stupid move, Leo," Raph admonished, his tone dangerous. "Really stupid move…"

Drawing his left hand back, he prepared to aim a fist at Leo's face. The leader hastily slammed his elbow into Raph's right forearm which knocked the limb out from under him. As the off-balanced hothead tumbled forward, Leo rolled until he straddled Raph. Before he could get comfortable with that position, he was unseated as Raph pushed him off. Falling, Leo grabbed a hold of his brother's arm and pulled. Both of them landed on the pan of discarded motor oil from the Shellcycle, upsetting it and splattering themselves with the thick black grease. The pair groaned in disgust.

"Way ta go, dipshit!" the emerald turtle snarled as oil droplets raced down his bulging biceps. "Don's gonna be pissed that ya just wasted four liters of oil he could've recycled!"

"Yeah, like he's gonna believe that I did this!" Leo replied haughtily, attempting to wiggle out from underneath Raph. "You're the only one besides him who touches this crap!"

"Ya'd never lie ta Don!" Raph hissed while squeezing his legs tighter to keep Leo in place. "Yer damn honor won't allow it!"

"I didn't say I was going to lie to him!" Leo pointed out.

Jerking his right knee up, he rammed it into Raph's gut. The sai-wielder grunted in pain as air was forced out of his lungs. Using his brother's lapse in focus to his advantage, Leo successfully wormed free. He tried to scoot away quickly. Unfortunately for him, Raph recovered fast and leapt forward, crushing Leo to the floor again.

An aggressive wrestling match ensued. Their movements were rough as they tumbled all across the garage. More than once, they came within range of the replacement oil filter. Raph could have easily snagged it and returned to maintaining his bike, but he had completely forgotten about it, too concerned with dominating his big brother. As the two oil- and sweat-slicked bodies rubbed together, shells became increasingly tighter until finally both males were sporting proud erections.

Somewhere in the scuffle, Raph's and Leo's mouths found each other. Nips, growls, and pants filled the gaps between their gruff kisses. The only words exchanged were the occasional insult or cuss word. Even in their lustful states, neither one was willing to forfeit in order to partake in a more pleasurable activity. They battled on tirelessly, determined to have a victor in their fight.

For several minutes it seemed as if the match would end in Raph's favor. His sheer size gave him an edge over his shorter sibling. Then Leo employed a tactic that Raph would forever regard as a dirty trick. Digging his fingers into a spot in the middle of Raph's upper calves, Leo manipulated the pressure points. The hothead swore loudly as he felt his lower limbs go numb. Next he knew, he was flat on his stomach with Leo on top of him once more.

"Ya asshole…" Raph swore.

Leo gave no verbal reply, but grabbed Raph's left arm. Stretching it out as far as it would go, he held it down just below the wrist which rested over a long crack in the floor. Next, Leo pulled out one of his brother's sai. He grunted as he pushed it deep into the crack, using it to pin Raph's wrist to the floor. Raph instinctively reached for the stuck sai. All he accomplished was to have his free hand caught and treated in the same manner as the first. Satisfied that Raph was effectively immobilized, the leader hovered on his hands and knees over his captive.

"Looks like I win," he said smugly and pressed his lips to the subdued turtle's neck.

Raph grumbled loudly as teeth began to dig into his skin. He wanted to struggle, but risked breaking his own weapons. Though he knew he was defeated, nothing in the world would get him to admit it.

"Ya better not have ruined my blades!" he deflected. "If I see one scratch on 'em, I'm gonna kick yer ass!"

"You'll have every right to," Leo soothed, his voice an octave lower. "But for now I'm going to have  _your_  ass…"

With a parting kiss to that delicious neck, Leo backed off of his brother. He repositioned himself between his brother's muscular thighs. Hands running over a pair of dark green hips, he prepared to heft them up off the floor when his mate spoke.

"Could ya at least fix my damn legs first?" Raph requested bitterly. "I swear yer gonna cause me nerve damage doing that shit all the time."

"You'll be perfectly fine," the katana-wielder assured him.

"Damn it, Leo, ya know I hate that feeling…"

Detecting a hint of desperation in the plea, Leonardo grinned. "Are you going to start fighting me if I do?"

Raph let out a huff of air. Cooperation would relieve both his numb legs and his aching cock instead of just the latter. Yet his stubborn pride was making him want to rebel.

"…No…" he finally relented.

"Promise?"

"…I promise."

Leo was still smiling as he manipulated the pressure points a second time. Raph almost sighed with relief as the feeling returned to his toes. With that discomfort gone, he became hyperaware of the fingers now teasing the puckered hole beneath his tail. Squirming, Raph tried to shift away from the tickling attention.

"Now, Raphie," the leader cooed. "Don't be shy." He moved his hands, sliding them under his brother's hips and lifting them encouragingly. "Come on…up on your knees…"

With little other choice, Raph obeyed. He tucked his legs underneath him enough so that his rump was in the air. The angle he had put his body in was awkward, but he was flexible enough to make it work. Still, this wasn't the worst position he had ever been in for sex before.

The sight of the wondrous ass presented before him made Leo's cock throb. A fresh blob of hot pre-cum squeezed from the tip and ran down the length, further lubricating it. He adjusted Raph's hips slightly until they were at the perfect height. With his left thumb and forefinger, he pinched the base of his brother's tail, eliciting a long moan out of the submissive turtle. Lifting the appendage out of the way, Leo lined his hard member up with Raph's entrance, grateful that his mate preferred to skip the careful prep steps and get straight to fucking. Even so, Leo always entered him slowly the first time.

Raph gasped when he felt his brother's dick press into him. Fingers curling, he focused on keeping his body relaxed for the large intrusion. The hothead hummed as he was filled to capacity, deriving more pleasure than pain from the sensation. Leo paused but for a moment, reaching underneath Raph to fondle his heavy emerald cock, then pulled his hips back and thrust forward.

The action propelled Raph forward and he had to turn his head quickly to keep from bashing his nose into the floor. His cheek grazed the cool concrete as Leo started to pump into at a tortuously slow rate. Fingers continued to tease his tail, making his foot twitch in response.

"God, why do ya hafta take so long ta get going?" Raph barked irritably after three minutes of Leo moving at the same pace. He looked back over his shoulder to glare at his big brother. "Slow and steady ain't always the way ta go ya know."

Meeting his gaze, Leo smiled. "If you want me to go faster just ask."

Raph pressed his lips together firmly in silent refusal. Feeling devious, Leo pulled out completely and let the tip of his cock rest right below Raph's loosened entrance. If it was a war of wills that Raph wanted, then it was a war he would get.

"Leo…" the temperamental turtle growled and tried to sit back on his brother's dick.

Chuckling, Leo shifted his hips back as his left hand pinched down harder on Raph's tail. Raph clenched his teeth to hold back a squeal as a jolt of pleasure shot down into his groin. His cock twitched in his brother's hand. Leo squeezed the stiff shaft and stroked down towards the tip to let his fingernails scratch lightly over the swollen head. The stimulation proved to be too much for Raph.

"Argh! Damn it, Leo!" he shouted. "Can we just fuck already?!"

Out of patience himself, Leo ceased his teasing and drove immediately drove back into his brother hard. Raph groaned in relief as his brother began to pound into him rapidly. An even louder groan escaped him as Leo finally tapped the bundle of nerves buried deep inside his ass. The hand on his cock picked up speed, pumping it with tight strokes. Hot fire burned within him, growing in strength, and threatening to consume him.

The clan leader monitored his sibling's facial expression, watching it change from one of frustration to one of enjoyment. He grunted as Raph moved his hips back, meeting him for every thrust. Raph had clenched his fingers into fists and each shift of their bodies made his wrist binds rub against the outer prongs of his sai, tearing into the leather. Yet, the damage was of little concern to either turtle.

Breath coming in short gasps, Leo could feel pressure building at the base of his groin and his toes began to tingle. Sensing that his brother was close to orgasm, Leo pinched Raph's tail one last time. It was the final push Raph needed and he cried out loudly as he came, dumping a load of white, hot cum onto the concrete floor. A moment later, Leo reached ecstasy as well, releasing his fresh seed into his brother's warm ass.

The two turtles stayed merged for several minutes, sweat rolling off their muscles as their orgasms plateaued and then descended. Cock softening, Leo pulled out of his mate and tucked himself back into his shell. He crawled forward and removed the twin weapons from the concrete, letting them clatter on the floor. Freed, Raph rolled to his side and was helped into a sitting position by Leo. Joints popped as he popped his neck and stretched his back.

"So…" Leo began, twining his fingers together with his brother's. "…what have we learned tonight?"

Raph looked at him in confusion, having forgotten the real reason behind their current predicament. After a few seconds, it clicked. Sighing dramatically, he rolled his eyes as he answered.

"The next time I want ta go out with Casey, I'll double check ya ta make sure we weren't planning on doing something first."

"Good. Thank you," Leo replied and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Raph's cheek. Sitting back his eyes were humble. "I'm sorry I overreacted a bit earlier…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry ya get jealous, too," Raph teased straight-faced. Seeing Leo glare, he quickly added. "Just kidding." Smiling wide, he pulled his lover close. "Come here, baby."

Their lips crashed together before Leo could object. Raph held him with one arm while the hothead's other hand wandered in the direction of Leo's rump. Breaking free of their kiss, Leo placed his hands on Raph's shoulders and shoved him down to the floor. It would take a full night of making up before the two were completely at peace.

XXXXX

Donatello was not pleased. When he had woken up this morning, he was debating between spending the day in the lab or in the garage. He had chosen the latter and regretted it the second he had stepped out of the elevator. Coffee mug in hand, he surveyed the damage done to his beloved workspace.

Oil spilled all over the floor…black handprints and footprints everywhere…trash strewn from one wall to the next…tools knocked off their shelves…his notes scattered from the desk…and pools of a suspicious white substance here and there…

The genius wrinkled his nose in disgust. There was no mistaking whose scent still lingered in the air. Turning around, he entered the elevator and rode it back down to the lair. His list of projects would have to wait a bit.

Right now he had a pair of brothers to kill.


	11. What You Do To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains implied TCest.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing: Insert turtles of choice.  
> Summary: Love encompasses all kinds of thoughts, emotions, and senses.

It all starts with a look.

You try to be subtle, but I can feel your eyes every time they glance in my direction. All the passion, all the desire those shining orbs contain flows from you and washes over me. Then I find myself wanting you just as much as you seem to want me.

Like a predator singling out his prey, you wait until we're alone before you attack. Your strategy to lure me in is to whisper a mixture of well-worded compliments and tantalizing promises of ecstasy in my ear. And it works. Before I even realize it, I'm captured and let you carry me away to a place where you can consume me in private.

At the destination of your choosing, your mouth descends on mine and I become aware of how truly hungry you are. I want you to taste me, have your fill of me because all the satisfaction our kiss gives you is doubled within me. Your lips are so soft, yet your tongue is so rough. It's a contrast I could never tire of.

And while you're robbing me of my breath, you pull me to your chest in a sweet embrace. I don't understand how a pair of arms as strong as yours can hold me so tenderly. If it were possible, I'd ask that you would never let me go.

Eventually you have to, but only to undress me. You do so with all the eagerness of a child unwrapping a present. Though I try, you won't let me help you. Not even to return the favor. You want to assume all control and for once I won't fight you. Take me to bed. I'll go willingly.

The mattress knows us and welcomes us back with a creak of its springs. As well settle in between the sheets, your lips return to mine for a second helping. This time it's not enough and your mouth soon leaves to find something more to satiate you. My neck is your next morsel and while the bites are almost painful, I wouldn't dream of asking you to stop. These marks tell the world that I am yours.

As each minute passes, my heart beats faster and harder. My skin is getting warmer, heated by the caress of your calloused fingers. Oh, how do your hands remember exactly where to find all the sensitive spots that drive me absolutely wild? Your touch makes me want you more. The only way I can think to convey that is to lift my hips off of the bed to meet yours. I'd say it if you weren't busy ravaging my mouth with your tongue again.

The rasp of our plastrons rubbing together is such a thrilling sound. I can feel your excitement press against me. Share it with me…please...

But you won't. At least not yet. You say I'm not ready, that we need to take our time, and that it will all be worth it in the end. It's so frustrating, especially because I know you're right. Make me ready then. Do whatever you need to.

You're being extremely gentle now and I know it's because you're trying to minimize my discomfort. I have never been able to convince you that I don't need to be handled so delicately. The burn of preparation is fleeting. It's the anticipation I can hardly bear.

Your teasing seems endless. My patience is wearing. Don't deny me anymore. I need you. I have to have you. Right now. Please?

I just utter that simple word and you give in to me. You want this just as much as I do though. I can tell by the look on your face. Still, you move carefully, afraid of hurting me. It's torture to slow our union as much as you do, but I'll suffer through it. Not that you're giving me another choice.

Your loud gasp suggests to me that you're buried as far as you'll go. After a second of adjustment, I can feel for myself that it's true. I wrap my legs around your waist and hold you in place for a full minute, using that time to appreciate how truly wonderful it is to have you so deep inside of me.

At a smile from me you start to move, gradually increasing you speed. I hold on to whatever part of you I can as the power of your thrusts threaten to remove us from the bed. It's not enough. I need you to work harder, to work faster and I yell these demands to make sure you can hear me over the noisy panting of our breaths. To my extreme delight, you comply.

And as if that weren't enough your right hand still seeks to please me in other ways. It fondles and it strokes, sending current after current of electricity through me. My toes are curling from the voltage. As strong as it is, it pales in comparison to the shock I receive as you tap the most sensitive part of my inner anatomy. I can't help but moan in blissful agony.

My brain is so fried that I almost forget your name. I say it out loud before it can elude me. Over and over again. Your vocabulary is more expansive and you use it to shower me with even more compliments – some more crude than others. I don't care what it is your saying. Your voice alone causes me blush.

I can feel the redness of my face. The pounding of my heart is almost painful. There's a tremendous pressure trapped inside. And you set it free. I could almost cry from the relief even though it's left me temporarily blind. While I'm waiting for my vision to clear, I hear you reach your own limit. You pour your essence into me, heating me to my very core. Too soon for my liking, your severe the bond between our bodies and I'm left feeling empty.

The mattress creaks again as you nestle into the sheets. My strength is gone, but yours is not. You use it to pull me close and keep me there. Now we lay together in a haze of satisfaction and bliss. I wish that I could live in this moment with you forever, but already my eyes are struggling to stay open. You notice this, laugh, and tell me to go to sleep. Without my asking, the sheets are tucked around me. The last sensation I feel is your lips upon my forehead. Before I slip into slumber, I must confess:

I love you.


	12. Love and Affection

_Love and Affection_  
WARNING: This story contains explicit TCest  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Leo/Raph  
Summary: When Raph is down and out, Leo tries to raise his brother's spirits.

Contrary to popular belief, Raphael did not enjoy being in a bad mood. He hated the dark emotions that weighed on his heart and warped his mind. Flashes of anger struck him hard, frequently filling him with a rage-fueled energy that he could only burn through physical exertion. Worse than that though were the times when that anger was accompanied by clouds of depression that rained upon him and left him completely crippled.

One such cloud loomed over him now. He sat on the floor of his bedroom facing the wall furthest from the door, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his head on top of them. His golden eyes, usually bright and alert, were dull and unseeing as he fell deeper and deeper into thought.

He was mulling over his actions during his latest encounter with The Foot. Just last evening, he and his brothers had spotted twelve of the henchmen by happenstance while on patrol in the Upper West Side. With Leonardo's blessing, the turtle team had trailed the nefarious ninja to Columbia University. Slipping past campus police and avoiding security cameras, The Foot soldiers had entered the Hammer Research Center through a fourth floor window. The four mutants followed suit, interrupting The Foot as they were ransacking a spacious laboratory and its adjoining office.

Firing off rapid instructions, Leo initiated a plan to ensure that Shredder's lackeys left with nothing but lumps and bruises. Raph raised no objections and jumped to action with every intention of doing as he was told. His primary responsibility was to watch Don's back while the genius recovered data that one Foot flunky was transferring from one of the lab's computers to a laptop bearing the Shredder's symbol on the cover. It was a simple task, one he had done countless times before, one that he should have had no problem performing.

But it all went to hell in a heartbeat.

The Foot must have finally figured out that Raph was a force to be reckoned with and should be taken down as swiftly as possible. At least half of the dozen of the criminals swarmed the turtle all at once. While Raph was busy fending off the attack, a seventh Foot soldier used the opportunity to strike the purple-masked.

Donnie's peripheral vision caught sight of the incoming blow a second too late. He jumped the way, but failed to totally avoid the swing of a sharp sword. The blade opened up nearly five inches of flesh on Donnie's left side. A gush of blood painted the olive-colored turtle's hip bright red as he tried to stem the flow while defending himself against his assailant's next offensive move.

Raph had heard his brother's small shout of pain and his head instantly snapped in Don's direction. The distraction earned him a sore jaw from a punch strong enough to knock him down. Hitting the floor triggered Raph's rage. His eyes alit with fire and he was on his feet in an instant, releasing his merciless fury on anyone in his way as he fought to reach Don. The genius had managed to hold his own thus far, but it was obvious that he was growing weak from blood loss. Raph came within feet of his injured brother when Mikey jumped in to save the day, cracking the skull of Don's attacker with a heavy blow from his nun-chuck. The orange-masked turtle hastily stowed his twin weapons and caught Don under his arms mere seconds before his knees gave out, leaving Leo and Raph to deal with the last three Foot ninja who were still conscious.

When their final enemy was disposed, Raph took it upon himself to savagely destroy the Foot's laptop in retaliation for the wound Donnie had received. Police sirens had started to wail in the distance as Leo barked new orders to his team. The terrapin leader had seized a hoodie from the back of a nearby chair and tied it firmly around Don's middle to stanch the flow of blood. Leaving Raph with the task of carrying Don and Mikey covering the rear, Leo proceeded to the hallway and ensured that it was clear before calling for the others to follow. The group swiftly made their way to the stairs at the far end of the hall, descended to street level, exited the building, and entered into the sewers a full three minutes before the deployment of law enforcement vehicles screeched to a halt in front of the research center.

They had made it back to the lair in record time. Master Splinter was waiting to greet them, as if he had sensed that something had gone awry during his sons' absence. Raph bustled past his father to get Donnie to the infirmary while Leo followed close behind, informing the mutant rat of the situation. As soon as Raph set his brother down on the exam table, Splinter had elbowed him aside to tend to Don who, even in his woozy state, continued to insist that everyone should stop worrying about him. Splinter had the genius patched in no time flat and sent everyone to bed once it was clear that there was no serious threat to Don's health.

Raph's body had been exhausted, but not his mind. Stretched out in his hammock, he stared up at the ceiling for hours replaying the fight over and over in his head. Any way he tried to look at it, Raph always came to the same conclusion: it was his fault that Don had gotten hurt.

That thought kept him awake until late the next morning when he finally drifted off to sleep. Some thirty minutes later his eyes popped open again and his conscience resumed its former blame game. Shamed and angry, Raph had chosen not to join his family first for dinner and then for supper. Instead, he had alternated between pacing the floor of his room and ramming his fists into the various inanimate objects that comprised his personal sanctuary. Neither activity provided him any relief. Eventually he fell to his knees, his energy drained and his spirit burdened. On the floor he had stayed, moving only when his knees grew sore from bearing his weight against the hard stone beneath him and unaware as the alarm clock on his nightstand slowly shifted closer to ten o'clock.

A soft tapping sounded at the door, snapping Raph out of his reverie. The red-masked ninja ignored the visitor, silently praying that they would give up and go away. Alas, he was to be denied for after the second knock went unanswered Raph heard his door creak open and close again. Eyes squeezing shut, he made a series of blasphemous statements inside his head as a pair of feet padded in his direction.

"Decided to stay in here for the rest of your life, have you?" Leonardo asked, coming to a stop behind his brother and mate. There was a hint of humor in his tone, but it faded when he received no reply. Frowning, he reached down to place a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Raph?"

Raph cringed when the fingers landed upon him. He didn't want to be touched. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be alone. Shrugging his brother off, the turtle buried his face in his arms.

The rebuff stung, but not enough to make Leo want to leave. With a small sigh, the leader reached towards the bookshelf on his right and set down the plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies he had brought along. Then he knelt beside Raph and wrapped him in an embrace that the hothead resisted half-heartedly.

"What have I told you about taking the blame every time Don, Mikey, or I get injured during a fight?" Leo whispered and placed a soft kiss on Raph's temple. "Last night wasn't your fault."

"I was s'posed ta keep Don's protected," Raph argued, lifting his head to finally look at his brother. "And I failed ta do that."

"You did exactly what I ordered you to do," the blue-masked ninja countered. "And you were still trying to follow those orders even when The Foot had you surrounded."

Raph scoffed and glanced away. "I shouldn't have let that happen either."

"We can't always predict our enemies' actions," Leo reasoned. "You know that, Raph."

"Yeah, yeah," Raph replied and then fell silent.

The truth of Leo's words should have been a comfort to Raph, but they weren't. It seemed that the sai-wielder was destined to remain stuck in a funk. Yet Leo would not allow that to happen which became apparent when he gave Raph another kiss.

"I brought you something to eat," Leo announced.

"I ain't hungry," Raph told him.

As soon as he said it, his traitorous stomach gave a mighty growl. Raph's cheeks reddened and Leo chuckled. Releasing the hothead, he shuffled on his knees over to the bookshelf and reclaim the abandoned cookies. He returned to his former seat and wrapped one arm around his lover.

"Here," Leo offered, holding the plate in front of Raph's nose. "Your favorite."

Raph eyed the treat for a moment before turning his skeptical gaze to Leo. "Really? Do I look like a little kid ta ya?"

"I didn't think I could convince you to eat anything else," the leader explained. He gave his brother an encouraging nudge. "Come on, Raphie. I made them just for you."

Raphael loosed a huff of air. He knew Leonardo meant well and he didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings. Plus, his rumbling stomach was making it damn near impossible for him to deny his hunger. With his left hand, he selected the cookie at the top of the pile and lifted it to his mouth. It could have been the lack of food in the last 24 hours, but that first bite Raphael took could only been described as amazing.

"Ya made these?" Raph questioned somewhat doubtfully as he finished off the first cookie and reached for the second. "Or did ya bribe Mikey inta making them for ya again?"

"Mikey helped me make them," Leo admitted. "He said it was time that I learned how to cook because his stomach couldn't take any more abuse from my terrible food."

"Guess he's a decent teacher then," the sai-wielder commented and gestured at the plate Leo still held. "These are good." His right hand fell to Leo's thigh and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Thanks."

"Anytime," the katana-wielder replied, fiddling with the tails of Raph's mask.

Conversation halted while Raph polished off every single one of the half dozen cookies. When he was finished, Leo placed the plate on the floor and settled his hand over top of Raph's which had lingered on his leg.

"Feeling better now?" Leo asked quietly, his lips returning Raph's cheek.

"Mmmm," Raph hummed while absentmindedly stroking Leo's inner thigh. His mood had improved marginally, but he was unwillingly to confess that fact.

Leo echoed the sound as he slowly kissed his way down Raph's neck to his shoulder. "I know what else will help…" Sliding a hand under Raph's arm, he hauled his larger brother upright. "...let's go…"

Raph's stiff muscles protested his sudden movement and he wobbled on his feet until Leo steadied him. Linking their hands, the katana-wielder led his mate out into the hallway and left towards the bathroom which was dark and empty. Leo flipped on the lights, pulled Raph inside, and locked the door. He maneuvered the sai-wielder over to the counter and left him standing there while he stepped to the extra-large bath tub, sealed the drain, and turned the taps to the positions that would produce the optimal water temperature.

Straightening, Leo turned back to his brother. Raph was leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest, his expression somber, and his gaze downcast. He looked vulnerable and when his sad eyes flicked up at Leo it seemed like he was silently begging to be loved. Leo's heart melted to the floor. Slowly, he crossed the room and tugged the hothead's arms open. Cupping Raph's face in his hands, Leo leaned in and kissed him.

Raph remained unreactive for half a minute. Then gently he began to press back. He had no idea how much he needed affection until Leo's lips fused with his. The dark cloud hovering above him finally started to break apart. Wrapping his arms around Leo, Raph clung to him desperately as their kiss grew ever deeper. Leo held out until Raph decided he'd gotten enough and pulled away. Their heated breath mingled together as the two terrapins rested their foreheads against each other.

Releasing Raph's face, Leo put his hands to work removing every piece of his brother's clothing starting with his bright red mask. Raph was forced to let go of Leo as the leader knelt down to remove his subordinate's kneepads. Each touch of Leo's fingers was both tender and teasing. The room's atmosphere was heating rapidly and not just because of the steam rising from the tub. Standing again, Leo took Raph's hands in his.

"Come on, Raphie," Leo coaxed while guiding his lover forward to the edge of the tub.

Dipping a tentative toe in the water, Raph deemed it to be an appropriate temperature and stepped inside carefully. Leo watched until Raph was seated before he undressed himself. He turned off the taps and climbed in behind the other ninja, trying not to slip as he got down on his rear and positioned his legs on either side of Raph. His added density made the water level rise to an inch below the tub's rim. Curling his arms around Raph's middle, Leo pulled him to his chest and leaned them both backwards until his shell hit the wall.

For several minutes, neither turtle did anything except appreciate the warmth that surrounded them and soothed the aches in their bodies. Leo eventually became more interested in Raph's exposed neck which he attacked with eager lips. Closing his eyes, Raph hummed as teeth nibbled on his skin. At the same time, a soapy sponge materialized from seemingly nowhere and began scrubbing his plastron. Raph's hands moved up and down the undersides of Leo's muscular thighs in imitation of the attention he was receiving.

"How is Don doing?" the hothead finally thought to ask, his eyelids flicking open again.

"A little tired," Leo replied, lifting his mouth away from his mate's delicious throat. "Other than that, he's just fine." His left hand drifted down to tweak Raph's firm butt cheek. "Though he does feel bad that you feel bad that he got hurt."

Jumping slightly from the hard pinch, Raph frowned. "He shouldn't be feeling bad…"

"And neither should you," the leader interrupted. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame the Foot Soldier who attacked Don. No more blaming yourself, okay?"

"Okay," Raph agreed after a long pause.

"Go see him in the morning. He wants to talk to you."

"I will."

Pleased with the answers, Leo kissed the side of Raph's head. His fingers crept along until they reached Raph's tail which they began to stroke. Raph shuddered, his grip on Leo's legs tightening. With his right hand, Leo continued to wash his mate's torso, gradually working his way towards the Raph's groin.

"Don thinks he's figured out what The Foot were after last night," the katana-wielder shared.

"…wh-…what's that?" Raph wondered breathily, flustered by the stiffening of his cock.

"The lab they broke into was directed by Dr. Malcom Tayes until he was fired last week," Leo explained. His sponge was focused solely on the widening slit in Raph's lower plastron. "Tayes is now on Shredder's payroll. Don's guessing that Shredder sent his men out to steal the doctor's research work since he no longer has rights or access to it."

"…so….Shredder wants-ahh…" Raph gasped as a thumb began to massage his puckered entrance in small circles. "…wants a new Stockman?"

"Possibly," the leader replied thoughtfully.

Biting his lip, Raph surrendered the last of his self-restraint and allowed his cock to make its appearance. "…ya think Chaplin's taken an early retirement option?"

Leo snorted with amusement. "With Shredder as his boss I think that's a guarantee."

That was the end of their short discussion. Leo let the sponge float free of his fingers in favor of taking Raph's erection in his grasp. He stroked the flesh from tip to base in slow repetition, grinning triumphantly as it filled out and hardened.

Raph was too busy concentrating on the combined sensations of warm water and Leo's hand on his shaft to realize that the thumb at his entrance had been replaced by a forefinger. The jointed probe, hot and wet, edged into Raph's ass. He squirmed at the intrusion, creating miniature waves in the tub. Leo hooked his feet under his brother's ankles and forced those strong emerald-colored legs to spread, granting him easier access to his target.

"I missed you in the shower last night," Leo confessed.

"Why?" Raph asked, his face and neck growing redder by the second. "'Cause ya had ta jack yerself off for once?"

Leo chuckled, glad that Raph's sense of humor was returning. "You know you're my favorite toy to play with. I love the sounds you make when I squeeze here…" He increased the pressure of his grip on the cock he held then quickly inserted his entire finger in his mate's ass. "…and push there…"

Toes twitching, Raph gasped and groaned from Leo's handling. Leo withdrew his finger halfway, thrust it back in, and gave it a twist. Raph jerked and groaned even louder when Leo's exploring digit tapped the nerve bundle buried inside him. Putting power to his leg muscles, Leo held his brother in place while he began repeating the action. On the third thrust he also resumed his stroking of the thick cock in his hand. Raph quickly became a panting, moaning mess as Leo brought him closer and closer to sensory overload.

"…sh-shit…" Raph swore when he erupted half a minute later.

Leo's hands stilled. A smug smile was on his face as he observed Raph's member twitching and spilling its seed. He waited until his sibling's tremors of release abated before he slid his finger free of that gloriously tight ass. Slowly, Leo pushed on Raph's shoulder until the sai-wielder was sitting upright so that he could remove himself from the tub.

Raph watched Leo step out, noting the sizeable swell growing in groin region. Grinning, he reached forward to open the drain and exited the bath as well. The katana-wielder was waiting for him with a clean, white towel which he promptly secured around Raph's waist. Slipping his arms around his mate, Leo gave Raph a kiss that conveyed every bit of the desire raging inside him. He pulled back before he got too carried away and hastily knotted a towel around his own middle. Without a word, he turned and headed for the door, pleased when he heard Raph immediately following suit.  
Their migration across the lair was an urgent one and thankfully unwitnessed by any other member of the household. A second after his bedroom door clicked shut Leo had Raph down on the mattress, their respective towels stripped away. Climbing in between Raph's still damp thighs, Leo thrust his recently emerged cock into his brother's stretched hole. The leader made love to his subordinate furiously, bringing them both to simultaneous orgasm some minutes later. In their afterglow, Leo lay spooned against Raph, the bigger turtle tucked snugly in his embrace.

Completely satiated and totally exhausted, Raph was beginning to feel that he would finally drift off to an uninterrupted rest. But his mind had different plans. Just as his eyes closed, Raph's thoughts returned once again to his actions during yesterday's misfortune. Guilt made his eyes pop back open and he prepared to spend another night staring blankly at the wall.

"I know what you're thinking," Leo murmured suddenly. "Stop it."

"We've been together too long if ya can figure out what I'm thinking in a pitch black room," Raph deflected.

"You're not that hard to figure out," the eldest replied. "Especially wearing that big, bright heart on your sleeve." Hugging Raph tighter, he touched his lips to the back of his brother's neck. "For the last time, Raph, it's not your fault."

Leo's words contained a magic that made Raph's negative thoughts disappear. Sighing, he felt for Leo's hand and weaved their fingers together.

"It's not my fault," he reiterated quietly.

Hearing this, Leo smiled and kissed him again. "You know we're going to be together forever, right?"

Raph went silent for a minute then snorted and glanced back over his shoulder. "Geezus, yer a big sap."

"A big sap who loves you."

"…love ya, too, Leo."


	13. Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains explicit TCest  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing: Raph/Leo/Raph  
> Setting: 2k3  
> Summary: Leonardo is a kink fiend who has a unique style of persuasion when it comes to convincing Raph to try something new.

Pain was a business that Raphael dealt in on a regular basis. More so than most.

He both delivered and received it.

He could fight through or fall victim to it.

He had learned how to treat it, but hated having to heal from it.

For all his experience, Raph had never associated pleasure with pain. At least he hadn't until last night when he and Leo were fooling around in the leader's bed. Their romp had been playful, punctuated by laughter, and only turned serious once Raph shoved his cock inside his brother. While he was busy pounding away, Leo had suddenly and unexpectedly slapped him on the ass hard enough to hurt. Raph grunted in shock and before the sting even started to fade, he orgasmed.

Basking in the afterglow with his satiated mate snoring softly on his shoulder, the sai-wielder could still feel an imprint of a hand on his derrière. He wasn't fully convinced that the pain had been the final push that sent him over the edge; rather, it seemed purely coincidental. Then his thoughts switched to wonder why Leo had even hit him. Raph wanted to believe that it was simply the heat of the moment, but he had an inkling that wasn't the case. After all, he never would have thought that prudish Leo even knew what the _Kama Sutra_ was: imagine his surprise the first time the blue-masked ninja had pulled out a copy and suggested that they try something new. Too exhausted to think anymore, Raph drifted off to sleep.

By morning, the red mark had faded along with the memory of its causation. Raph began his day in a light mood, made conversation at breakfast, and uttered no complaints during practice. When Splinter dismissed them, the sai-wielder still felt overcharged with energy and headed towards his punching bag to burn it off. He was halfway there when Leo caught up to him and they continued on side-by-side.

"Your form was flawless today," the katana-wielder praised then clapped his left hand against Raph's right butt cheek with echoing force. "Keep up the good work."

Stunned, Raph stopped short, his face flushing instantly. He turned to address Leo, but the other ninja had already walked away. Raph watched his brother enter Master Splinter's room and shut the door without looking back. While it wasn't rare for Leo to give out compliments, his method of delivery today was certainly a first. The flutter of his insides told Raph that he really had no objection to his brother's action which left him puzzled. Telling himself not to put too much thought into what just happened, he hastened to his punching bag and set his focus on aiming fist after fist at the canvas-covered target.

When Raph finally grew bored with his punching bag, he decided to get started on his bi-weekly chore before he forgot about it. Cleaning the bathroom was not his favorite duty, but he'd pick that over dusting any time. To alleviate the humdrum of the task, he tuned the bathroom's radio to his favorite rock station and got to work. Had he not turned the volume up so loud, he might have heard Leo enter the room. On his knees and bent over the edge of the tub scrubbing the white porcelain, he was completely unaware of his brother's presence. At least until…

_SLAP!_

Raph yelped in surprise and nearly toppled face-first into the tub. Dropping his scrub brush, he sat back on his heels and whipped his head around to glare at his assailant. Leo stood before him, arms crossed over his chest, eyeing him critically.

"What the hell was that for?!" Raph demanded angrily, rubbing a hand over his smarting rear.

"You missed a spot," the katana-wielder excused then promptly turned towards the door and made his exit.

"Ya could have just said so, ya damn jerk!" Raph yelled at the leader's retreating shell.

Grumbling, he straightened back around and surveyed the inside of the tub. The entire surface gleamed with cleanliness and not a single spot could be seen. It then dawned on Raph that Leo had been teasing him. His mind suddenly recalled both the incident in the dojo earlier and their tryst last night. Tail twitching in excitement, Raph's features flamed red once again. There was no longer any doubt that Leo had ulterior motives and Raph was now curious enough to let them play out. Casting a quick glance at the door, he got to his feet and moved on to cleaning the shower.

The next phase of Leo's grand scheme didn't occur until later that afternoon. Opting out of Mikey's video game challenge, Raph instead headed to the garage to help Don who was currently dismantling the BattleShell to install some badly needed upgrades. He was just about to pass the kitchen when Leo walked out with a book tucked under his arm and a mug of tea in hand. Both teens halted immediately to keep from crashing into each other.

"Where are you off to?" Leo inquired and took a tentative sip of his steaming beverage.

"Going ta play mechanic with Donnie," Raph replied, trying not to appear too suspicious of his older brother.

"I see," Leo mused. He stepped forward until he was level with Raph and paused. "Well, don't get so caught up in playing that you lose track of time. It's your turn to cook dinner tonight."

As Leo resumed pace, his free hand quickly extended and delivered a hard swat to Raph's previously abused ass. Raph inhaled sharply, but said nothing, feeling a flash of arousal in his nether regions again. He looked back over his shoulder and caught Leo doing the same. The blue-masked ninja's mouth was curled in a cocky smirk and he winked at Raph before turning his attention back to where he was going. Shaking his head, Raph failed to suppress his own grin as he continued on his way to the garage.

The two gearheads were able to make a lot of progress in a few short hours. Raph was almost sad when he had to withdraw in order to go cook dinner for the family. Upon entering the kitchen, he went straight to the sink and scrubbed his hands clean before gathering the supplies he needed to prepare lasagna with a fresh veggie salad and Italian bread for sides. Raph whistled while he assembled each food item. For him, cooking was almost as therapeutic as tinkering with engines.

A variety of aromas began to waft from the kitchen, inciting the hunger of the lair's other inhabitants. One by one, they trickled into the room starting with Mikey and ending with Donnie. Dinner was a merry affair, but the attendees didn't stay any longer than necessary, leaving Raph behind to clean up as was a component of dinner duty.

All except for Leo.

The leader lingered behind, gathering the collection of dirty plates from the table as Raph stowed what remained for leftovers. Shutting the refrigerator door, Raph returned to the sink and began filling it with hot, soapy water. His whole body tensed when a hand slowly slid up the back of his right thigh and tightly gripped his buttcheek. Looking over, he found Leo sidled up to him under the guise of depositing dishes into the sink.

Free of his burden, Leo hooked a finger beneath Raph's chin and pulled him into a kiss while maintaining a hold on his brother's ass. Raph was robbed of all breath as his mouth was ravaged by Leo's eager tongue and his hands clutched at the edge of the sink for support. After several minutes, Leo finally relinquished his lips.

"Come to my room when you're done," Leo commanded lowly. "I'll be waiting for you." Raph could only manage to nod in response which made the older turtle smile. "Don't take too long..."

Squeezing the firm bun that he held, Leo gave it a parting swat and left Raph to his job. The hothead submersed his hands in the readied sink and started scrubbing the dishes clean. He licked at his lips, still tasting his brother's mouth, while his mind replayed the things that Leo had said. That tone, so demanding and so full of lust, had him excited and his imagination created an endless stream of x-rated fantasies. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Raph to keep his rousing cock tucked away and he hurried to complete his chore before he popped out of his shell.

Before the sink had finished draining, Raph had fled the kitchen and was trying to keep his movements inconspicuous as he made his way to Leo's room. He entered without knocking and quickly closed the door. Stepping further inside, his eyes swept the area for Leo but the older turtle was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Raph turned and nearly jumped out of his shell at the discovery that his brother had been standing silently behind him.

"Damnit, Leo," Raph cursed while frowning. "How many times do I gotta tell ya that I fucking hate it when ya do that?"

Leonardo maintained his silence, brown eyes drifting over Raphael like a predator studying its prey. All of his gear had been stripped away and the leader seemed to take great pride in his nakedness. A low growl rose in his throat. Reaching out with his right hand, he seized the ties of Raph's belt and yanked the larger turtle forward.

"Leo, wha-…"

Raph's inquiry was cut short as Leo occupied his mouth once again. Distracted by the passionate kiss, he was vaguely aware of Leo pinning his arms to his sides. Then Leo ended the exchange just as abruptly as he had instigated it.

"…wha…what the hell's gotten in ta ya today?" Raph panted, offering no resistance to his brother's hold.

"The thought of getting into you…" Leo replied in a near purr and slowly began backing Raph towards the bed.

A shiver of pleasure rattled Raph to the core. He loved it when his prim and proper brother talked dirty…and the aggression…god, nothing turned him on faster than Leo launching into full-on alpha mode. By the time his carapace hit the mattress, Raph's cock was out and rising to attention.

Leo smirked at the appearance of his mate's member but otherwise ignored it as he pulled off Raph's gear. That done, he clambered onto the bed and shoved Raph's thighs far enough apart so that he could settle in between them. Laying flush against his brother's chest, Leo could feel the thick shaft straining against his plastron and he rolled his hips once just to tease it.

Raph's resultant moan was lost as Leo's lip descended on his for the third time. While their tongues twisted together again, his fingers wandered over Leo's shell, seeking the spots that he knew were the most sensitive for the older ninja. Leo shuddered at the touch and his own cock escaped confinement.

Shifting his hips, Leo ran his length along Raph's and he felt the larger turtle spasm beneath him. Hands pushed at his shoulders and he was forced off of his brother's mouth with a wet pop. Leo stared questioningly at Raph who had wanted nothing more than a chance to catch his breath. Red-faced and sweating, he gazed up at Leo through half-lidded eyes until his head was titled back so the leader could bite into his exposed neck.

The teeth were harsh, making Raph gasp every time they closed on his skin and then Leo would massage the marks with his tongue as if he was trying to erase them. Another thrust of Leo's hips turned Raph's gasp into a groan. He noticed Leo's fingers drifting down his right side to settle on his ass. Raph tensed, expecting to feel Leo's hand strike, but it didn't.

Which, for some reason, disappointed the sai-wielder.

Raph swallowed the whine that rose in his throat. Of all the sensations he could be focusing on, he had to pick one that wasn't present…one that he wanted to experience again…

Squirming restlessly, Raph tried to encourage the desired action from his brother. Leo's response was to push him deeper into the mattress. Subtlety wasn't going to work: he was going to have to ask for what he wanted. Squeezing his eyes shut, he summoned the courage to speak and after a few minutes, he stammered out his request.

"…s…s-spank me…"

His voice was so soft that Leo couldn't quite hear what he said. Tearing himself away from his brother's delicious neck, Leo looked at Raph questioningly. "…what?"

Raph blew a flustered breath and averted his gaze, fairly certain that he was going to die of embarrassment before the night was through, but he tried again anyways. "…I want ya ta…ta spank me…"

Several seconds slipped by and still Leo didn't say anything. Worried that he might have crossed a line, Raph looked up at the katana-wielder. A lecherous grin had worked its way onto Leo's face and Raph knew…just _knew_ …that this had been Leo's ploy all along. Eyes narrowing, the sai-wielder was about to chastise his brother when he was cut off by yet another kiss.

"Are you sure?" Leo husked, nuzzling Raph's beak.

His dark eyes were shining with hopeful excitement. Despite his trepidation, Raph didn't have the heart to dash Leo's obvious desires. Especially not with Leo's thick cock pulsing against his own, reminding him of how incredibly pent up he was.

"…yeah…" Raph breathed. "…do it…"

Still grinning, Leo trailed kisses across Raph's cheek. "Promise you'll tell me to stop if you don't like it?"

"…I promise."

"Good boy," Leo whispered before burying his face in the crock of his mate's neck.

The sai-wielder huffed as Leo nipped at his pulse point. He stared up at the ceiling, brow furrowing in confusion as Leo's hand moved away from his ass and slithered teasingly along the edge of his plastron. Then the leader shifted, lifting himself up just enough to slip his other hand between their bodies and capture both of their erections. Groaning, Raph bucked into the palm that stroked him, no longer caring that Leo had apparently decided against fulfilling his request. There was a pleasant tingle in Raph's extremities. He closed his eyes, indulging in the feeling, forgetting everything else…

_SLAP!_

Raph's eyes flew open and he gasped as Leo's hand descended on his ass without warning. A surge of delight jolted his entire groin region, making his hard cock throb in Leo's hand. The leader had ceased his biting so that he could watch Raph's expression for any signs of discomfort or rejection and he smiled at the positive response he received.

"…again…" Raph begged, his fingers tightening on Leo's shoulders. "…do it again…"

Leo obliged immediately, landing the new blow in the exact same spot as the old one. Raph jerked and let loose a low moan. The needy sound thrilled Leo and prompted him to advance to the next step in his plan. Releasing the solid shafts in his hand, he sat back on his heels and grabbed Raph by the hips instead.

"Roll over," Leo ordered while guiding his brother through the motion.

Flat on his plastron, Raph clutched at the bedding and looked back over his shoulder at Leo. Enraptured by the sight before him, Leo couldn't keep the slight tremble from his fingers as he slid his hands over Raph's derriere. Growling possessively, Leo raised his right hand and swung hard.

_SLAP!_

"…Leo…" Raph groaned and dropped his head face-first into the pillows. "…fuck…"

_SLAP!_

Leo rubbed the reddening skin for a moment to soothe the pain he had inflicted. Running his thumbs along the curve of Raph's ass, he massaged the taut cheeks apart gently, revealing his mate's puckered hole. Raph's tail twitched wildly, obstructing Leo's view. The katana-wielder captured the offending appendage and hoisted it out of the way. As punishment for its interference, Leo stroked it at the base. Raph jerked and moaned, trying and failing to pull his tail from his brother's grasp.

_SLAP!_

"Tail up," Leo commanded and smirked when Raph's tail pointed straight on its own.

Breathing hard, Raph had to turn his head to catch some air. The blankets stuck to his sweaty cheek and the rest of his hot body. His hard dick, trapped beneath him, ached for attention.

"…Le…Leo…" Raph stuttered, hips hitching as he felt a thumb ghosting over his entrance. "…mmm…come on…gimmie that thick cock of yers…"

_SLAP!_

"You're not even prepped yet," his mate pointed out.

Raph bit his lip to hold back another pleasurable groan. "…s-so do it already…"

_SLAP!_

"Always so impatient," Leo tutted, tracing a finger along the outline of the print his hand had just left on Raph's behind. He could see and feel the slight tremors that rocked his brother's body. Chuckling, Leo lifted his hands from Raph's ass to nudge his thighs a little farther apart. "Alright, Raphie…"

Leo fought to keep his own eagerness in check as his hands returned to spread those abused cheeks wide. Shuffling forward, he slid his cock across the tight ring of muscle that guarded Raph's warm passage. The two males groaned in unison. Leo's breath quickened as he slowly began to move his hips back and forth, painting Raph's entrance with the precum that was leaking freely from his tip.

_SLAP!_

"Ahh!" Raph shouted and retightened his grip on the bed.

Satisfied with the amount of natural lubricant he had deposited, Leo pulled back. With his index finger, he circled the puckered ring once then eased inside. He had almost made it to the third knuckle when Raph began to balk. Leo withdrew his finger, swiped it along the underside of his wet cock, and reburied it in his brother.

Raph grunted as Leo stretched his first with one finger and then with two. His weight on top of his swollen shaft was becoming unbearable. He lifted his hips off of the bed to help relieve the pressure, but before he could do anything more than that, Leo slipped a hand under Raph and wrapped it around the root of his dick. Leo squeezed and Raph moaned. When the larger turtle thrust into his palm, Leo extracted his fingers from Raph's ass.

_SLAP!_

"Not yet…" Leo scolded mildly. "…wait…"

Biting his lip, Raph shut his eyes and forced himself to obey Leo's directive. He still did try to hasten things along by opening his legs wider and lifting his ass higher to tempt his older brother's primal instincts. Apparently, it worked because two seconds later he felt Leo's hand latch onto his hip and the unmistakable touch of a hot, wet cock against his entrance. Raph took a deep breath to relax as Leo started to press inside him.

"…shit…" Raph swore, doing his best to ignore the sting of penetration since he was finally getting what he wanted. Halfway in, Leo paused which made Raph protest repeatedly. "…no…no…don't stop, damn it...keep going…"

_SLAP!_

"Why rush things?" Leo asked as Raph groaned and cursed again. He moved his hand in slow circles over his mate's bright red rump. "I have all night to make you beg and moan…"

"…ya already got me begging and moaning…move on with the fucking…"

"…well…if it'll make you happy…"

The katana-wielder punctuated his statement with a quick thrust forward. He failed to suppress his own moan as his shaft was fully sheathed in a tight warmth. Taking a moment to indulge in the sensation, he watched Raph's tail begin to twitch again. From Leo's vantage point, the sai-wielder's ass couldn't have looked more perfect. Leo couldn't possibly resist the urge to…

_SLAP!_

"Haaa...Leo…"

Once his hand struck skin, the leader started to work his hips. His movements were careful and calculated as though he was searching for something. Deeper and deeper he probed until he finally found it.

"…ohhhhh…" the sai-wielder moaned as his prostrate was tapped. "…yeah…yeah…more of that…"

"More of what?" Leo wondered. "More of this…" He gave a sharp thrust, driving another moan out of his brother. "…or more of this…"

_SLAP!_

Raph jumped, his face twisted into a grimace that belied the thrill he felt from the prolonged spanking he was receiving. "…both…I want both…"

_SLAP!_

"Is that all you want?" Leo questioned teasingly as he rolled his hips. Squeezing Raph's cock, he pumped it twice then brushed his palm over the slick tip. "We seem to be neglecting something…"

"Gah!...fuck, Leo…just…just do whatever ya want ta me…"

"That's what I like to hear…"

_SLAP!_

Fueled by his own lust, Leo quickly increased the speed of his thrusts. His hand made a squelching sound as it stroked Raph's dripping erection at a fast rhythm. He heard Raph's breath hitch and the younger turtle rocked back, forcing Leo even deeper.

_SLAP!_

"Tell me what you like the most,…" the leader requested. "…my cock in your tight hole…" His next thrust had extra power behind it. "…my hand on your cock…" He thumbed the slit in the end of Raph's dick. "…or my hand across your ass…"

_SLAP!_

"Haaa!" Raph's yelp dissolved in a groan. Everything Leo was doing felt mind-numbingly amazing. It didn't seem right to choose only one, but he knew his big brother wouldn't settle for an 'all of the above' kind of answer. Breathing hard through his mouth, he struggled to form his response. "..s…sp…spank…spanking….geezus, fuck…feels so good…Leo…"

_SLAP!_

"Really?"

_SLAP!_

"…ye…yes…yes!"

_SLAP! SLAP!_

Smiling, Leo dragged his fingernails over Raph's raw flesh, never once slowing his thrusts or his strokes. "My handprint is all over your ass…that makes you mine, Raphael…"

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

Raph whimpered loudly under the assault. Leo's words were almost as erotic as his actions and they were driving Raph crazy. His cock pulsed constantly now, preparing for the big finish. He was close…so close…he just needed…

_SLAP!_

"Cum for me, Raphael…cum for your Fearless Leader…"

_SLAP!_

"…ungh…Leo!" Raph cried out as his cock exploded, dirtying the bed and his mate's hand with thick ropes of his white, hot cum. "…Leo…Leo…fuck!"

_SLAP!_

Overwhelmed by the bliss of orgasm, Raph barely registered the final strike that landed on his ass. Leo grunted as Raph clenched around his cock. His lost control of his thrusts, ramming into his brother with a frantic urgency. Less than thirty seconds later, Leo felt the pressure in his groin peak and he tilted his head back to let out a triumphant roar as he emptied his seed inside Raph.

Five full minutes of silence passed. Leo pulled his wilted cock from Raph's ass and watched some of his spunk seep from the stretched hole. The sai-wielder was lying prone and completely motionless on the mattress with his eyes closed. Wondering if his mate had fallen asleep, Leo repositioned himself on his side right next to Raph and gingerly reached out to stroke Raph's warm cheek. Raph's golden eyes popped open instantly.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked softly. "I didn't get too carried away, did I?"

"Mmmmm," Raph replied vaguely. He shifted onto his side as well and reached out to pull Leo flush against his plastron. "Nah, I'm okay." Leaning in, he pressed his forehead against Leo's. "But, ya know, the next time ya wanna try something kinky, all ya have ta do is ask. Ya ain't gotta spend the whole day dropping hints."

Leo grinned and stole a quick kiss from his brother. "But it's more fun this way…"

"Yeah…" Raph scoffed. "…fun for you…"

Leo's chuckle was smothered by Raph's lips landing on his. In a matter of seconds, the simple kiss became much more complex when their tongues found each other. Cramming a knee between Raph's thighs, Leo let his hand graze Raph's bruised behind on his way to grab the other ninja's thick tail. Raph broke from the kiss to gasp and found Leo looking at him with a grin on his face and a devilish spark in his eye.

"So, how do you feel about bondage, Raphie?"


	14. A Lesson in Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains TCest  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: RaphxLeo  
> Setting: 2k16 Turtles!  
> Summary: After years of tortured taste buds, Raph decides to teach Leo how to cook.  
> (For Sakycchan )

"Is this really necessary? I'm not that bad at cooking."

Rolling his eyes, Raphael looked up from the kitchen counter he was scrubbing and turned to face Leonardo. The eldest turtle stood with arms crossed and a slight frown on his face as he surveyed the array of food items and cookware that crowded the table. Sensing his brother's stare, Leonardo lifted his gaze to meet Raphael's.

"Not that bad?" Raph repeated, one eyebrow cocked skeptically. His buff arms were bare to the shoulder and he folded them across his chest in mock imitation of his older brother. "You didn't boil the noodles for your lasagna last night and your bread had so much garlic on it that we could have used it to ward off vampires. Last week, you made a chicken that was burnt on the outside and frozen on the inside. You thought sweet potatoes were regular potatoes with sugar on top." Raising his right hand, he pointed a thick finger at Leo. "And don't even get me started on the meatloaf incident!"

Leo's face flamed and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No, I ain't!" the sai-wielder assured and planted his hands on his hips. "I became a vegetarian for a whole month because of you! It's past time you learned how to cook! Now take that gear off of your hands and go scrub those fingers clean!"

It was Leo's turn to roll his eyes, but he proceeded to remove the gear protecting the lower half of his arms. Dumping it into an empty chair, he walked past Raph on his way to the sink and muttered: "Housewife."

Leo turned the hot water tap, pumped soap onto his palm, worked up a lather, and stuck his hands under the stream. While Leo's shell was turned, Raph quickly rolled the damp hand towel he had slung over his arm and whipped it at the leader's backside.

Snap!

"Ow! Hey!" Leo objected as the towel struck true.

Jerking his head to the right, he aimed a glare at Raph. The sai-wielder was the picture of innocence, polishing the kitchen counter again. Leo shut the water off, but rather than reach for another towel, he flicked his hands at Raph, making the excess liquid land on his brother's head and shoulders.

"What the hell?" Raph wondered, pawing at his left cheek when water suddenly rained upon it. He spun on his heel and chucked the towel straight at Leo who caught it with his face. "Quit messing around! We got work to do!"

"You started it," Leo grumbled as he pulled the towel down. He used it to dry his hands then tossed it on to the counter and joined Raph. "Alright, what are you teaching me to cook today?"

"Simple stuff," Raph answered as he moved over to the table. "Roasted chicken breast, potatoes au gratin, and green beans."

"That's simple?" Leo responded dubiously.

"Compared to what I could have you make, yeah, it is." Grabbing a small sack of potatoes, Raph passed them over to Leo. "These'll take the longest to bake, so that's where we're starting. Go wash 'em up."

"As you wish," the leader said as he accepted the vegetables.

With his brother thus occupied, Raph crossed over to the oven at set the temperature to four hundred degrees. He returned to the table, grabbed the solitary onion, and carried it over to the knife and cutting board waiting on the counter next to the sink. It took him all of five seconds to peel the onion and he finished mincing it just before Leo completed his task.

"Start peeling," Raph ordered as he handed his brother a paring knife.

Leo wordlessly accepted the knife and picked up a potato at random. With a sense of apprehension, he attacked the vegetable and cut away a short layer of skin. The next slice was longer and so was the one after that, but the more Leo shaved off, the more he seemed to struggle. He gripped the slick potato tighter and it shot out of his hand, ricocheting off the backsplash and bombing the stack of remaining potatoes causing them to scatter. Beside him, Raph heaved a big sigh.

"Geeze, you'd think the sword turtle wouldn't have a problem cutting up a few little potatoes," he teased, catching an elusive spud as it rolled off the countertop.

"I might if you would let me use my swords," Leo replied crossly while he wrangled the potatoes back into order. "I like large blades." He eyed the paring knife with scorn. "Not tiny blades."

Raph snorted. "Size queen." He grinned as Leo blushed at the remark. Stepping closer, Raph wrapped his left arm around Leo's shell and leaned in, brushing his lips along Leo's neck. "I don't hear you denying it."

"Can we move on with this cooking lesson?" Leo deflected as his cheeks burned a little brighter. "It'd be nice to eat dinner at some point tonight."

Chuckling lowly, Raph pressed a quick kiss to Leo's cheek then selected a fresh potato that he deposited into his brother's hand. "Peel the bigger end first. You'll be able to hold onto it better that way." He rested his chin on Leo's shoulder and watched the other ninja start again. "Try to keep your cuts thin otherwise you're wasting a lot of potato."

After a few more attempts, Leo finally felt like he had the technique down. He worked with increasing confidence and under Raph's continued supervision finished skinning the entire potato herd much sooner than he expected. Just as he was about to put down his knife, Raph slid the cutting board over and plopped a peeled potato on top of it.

"Now cut 'em into quarter inch slices," the red-masked ninja told him, using his index finger to indicate how Leo should proceed. Leo accomplished this feat without any trouble and Raph nodded his approval. "Good."

Withdrawing from his brother, Raph selected a casserole dish, a stick of butter, and salt and pepper from the table which he brought back over to the counter. He opened the butter halfway and with the exposed end he began to grease the inside surface of the dish.

"You'll want to do this so that your potatoes don't stick to the sides and burn," he explained. Done, he set the butter aside and demonstrated the next few steps while describing them. "Then you're gonna put half of the potatoes in here and cover 'em with a layer of onion. Throw the rest of the potatoes in, add the rest of the onions, and sprinkle salt and pepper on top of it all. Not a lot. Just a little to give it some flavor. Got it?" Raph looked to Leo for understanding and the blue-masked ninja nodded. "Now for the dangerous part…" Smiling, he clapped Leo on the shoulder. "…letting you touch the stove."

"Oh, haha," Leo said dryly. "Very funny."

"I'll be here all week," Raph retorted, heading for the fridge. "Grab that saucepan and the flour, would ya?"

Finding the requested items, Leo carried them over to the stove and set the pan down on the front burner. Raph appeared beside him juggling a gallon of milk, a packet of shredded cheddar cheese, a wooden spoon, and measuring utensils. He dropped the load onto the counter and went back for the previously used butter stick and paring knife.

"Alright, first you need to melt about three tablespoons of butter," the sai-wielder instructed. Smoothing out the packaging wrapped around the butter, he held it up for Leo to see the printing. "It shows you on here how much a tablespoon is. Cut what you need and chuck it in the pot."

Leo took the knife and butter and did as he was bidden. "Okay, now what?"

"Turn the heat on medium and get that butter melting," Raph said, handing over the wooden spoon.

The leader spun the dial to the proper setting and poked at the hunk of butter with his spoon, watching intently for the moment it began to liquefy. Raph busied himself by pouring milk into a measuring cup and opening up the bag of flour. He peeked around Leo in time to see the shrunken slab of butter melt completely.

"Now you're gonna add three tablespoons of flour and a dash of salt," Raph commanded while sliding the salt shaker within Leo's reach.

Selecting the appropriate measuring spoon, Leo dug into the bag of flour thrice, dumping each collection into the saucepan. He set the measuring spoon aside and reached for the salt, but paused when his fingers wrapped around it.

"…uh…how much is a dash exactly?" Leo asked, glancing at his brother.

"Just give it two quick shakes and start stirring again," Raph answered. He timed Leo for a minute then picked up the measured milk and poured it into the saucepan. "You'll add two cups of milk to this and keep stirring 'til it thickens."

Leo nodded and dutifully swirled his spoon around the pot. After about five minutes, he noted a change in the liquid's consistency. "Okay, it's nice and thick."

"Just the way you like it…" Raph stated lecherously, thumbing the waistband of Leo's pants.

"…s-stop that…" Leo stammered as his blush returned. "You're supposed to be teaching."

"The lesson doesn't have to be about cooking…" the larger male suggested while his large hand drifted towards south.

"Raphael!" Leo barked sternly, smacking his brother's hand away. "Get your mind out of the gutter and focus!"

Tempting though it was, Raph knew better than to keep pushing Leo's buttons. He chuckled softly, smirking as he reached for the package of cheese, tore it open, and added the contents to the pot.

"Stir while the cheese is melting," Raph ordered. In less than a minute, the cheddar had blended beautifully with the rest of the concoction. "Now bring that pot on over and pour that stuff on top of the potatoes." He pointed at the temperature dial for the burner. "And make sure you turn the stove off."

Leo nodded again and shut the burner off before he lifted the saucepan away. He crossed the kitchen and emptied the cheesy concoction into the potato-filled casserole dish. After he set the pot down, Raph handed him a long, rectangular box of aluminum foil.

"Cover that up and we'll stick it in the oven on the bottom rack," the sai-wielder said, gesturing at the casserole dish.

Tearing off an adequate length of the shiny sheet, Leo molded it around the rim of the dish. He followed Raph over to the oven, carefully toting the heavy dish with both hands. The oven door groaned as Raph opened it and Leo slid his creation inside.

"I already got the oven set to four hundred degrees," Raph informed as he swung the door closed. Reaching forward, he punched the buttons of the oven's timer. "You need to let 'em cook for about an hour and half, alright?"

"Alright," Leo replied, making a mental note of Raph's instructions.

"Alright," Raph repeated. "Now that we got that out of the way, we can move on to the chicken. I'll get the meat and you go grab the rest of the stuff that's on the table."

From amongst the remaining items Leo found a large baking pan which he decided to use to transport everything else. Olive oil, paprika, parsley flakes, and parmesan cheese. The various ingredients clattered against metal as Leo chucked them into the pan. He carted them over to the counter and was halfway through arranging them when Raph joined him with the chicken.

"You know what I don't get?" Leo asked, pushing the paprika next to the salt and pepper shakers they had used earlier. Raph looked at his brother, but said nothing, knowing that the question was rhetorical. "Out of the four of us, how is it that you ended up being the best cook?"

"Tch," Raph scoffed and started ripping the plastic wrap from the chicken. "That's 'cause I'm the only one who ever stuck around to watch all them cooking shows with Sensei. Mikey couldn't pay attention for more than five minutes…Donnie cared more about building ovens than using 'em…and you thought perfecting your katas was more important than learning, and I quote, 'such a nonessential skill for a ninja'."

"But you don't cook just because it's necessary," the katana-wielder pressed. "You actually seem to enjoy it."

"So what?" the sai-wielder replied somewhat defensively. "I find it calming. A lot more than that meditation garbage you like so much."

"I didn't say it was bad that you enjoyed cooking…"

"Yeah, well, you know what I don't get? Out of the four of us, how is it that Mr. Perfect is the worst cook?"

"I have never professed to being perfect."

"Hmph." Raph made a noise of disagreement while he walked the plastic wrap over to the trash can and deposited it inside. As he made his way back to Leo, he sported a sly smirk. "There is at least one part of you that's perfect…"

Leo's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…what part?"

"This ass of yours," Raph announced, adding a smack to his brother's rear for emphasis.

"Raph!" Leo jumped as he squawked in protest. "Would it be too much to ask you to go more than five minutes without groping me or making some kind of innuendo?"

"Don't act like you don't like it," the younger turtle admonished. Slowly, he massaged the taut, fabric-covered flesh with his fingers. "We both know I only do and say the things you're thinking about doing and saying."

"Oh, whatever. Get your hand off of my ass."

"Can't. It's stuck. We're gonna have to continue on like this."

The corners of Leo's mouth twitched despite his efforts to appear disapproving. "What do we have to do next then?"

"Grease the baking pan," Raph answered and reached for the olive oil with his free hand. He twisted the cap off the bottle and poured a small puddle into the pan which he then picked up and shifted around until the oil coated the bottom entirely. Setting it back down, he gave his brother a little nudge. "Now you can stick the chicken in there."

"Okay." Picking up one of the five skinless breast pieces, Leo grimaced at the weird texture. "Ugh…raw chicken is gross…"

"Don't be such a pansy," Raph scolded teasingly. He waited until Leo had all of the chicken neatly arranged before and grabbed the oil again, tilting the bottle and lightly pouring the liquid over the meat. "You'll pour some more oil on top of the chicken - don't drown it, just drizzle it like this-…" Pushing the bottle of oil to the side, he selected the salt and pepper shakers and shook the tiny grains onto the oil-slicked chicken. "…and then sprinkle the rest of the ingredients like this." Done with the salt, he gestured towards the other spices. "Have at it."

One by one, Leo added the flavorings to the chicken. He worried briefly that he was either putting too much or too little, but Raph didn't correct him on anything. Finishing with the parmesan cheese, he looked to his younger brother for further instruction.

"Wasn't so hard now, was it?" Raph asked while grinning. With a swat at Leo's ass, he stepped back and jerked his thumb towards the oven. "In it goes."

Leo grabbed the pan of chicken and headed in the indicated direction. "On the same rack as the potatoes?"

"Nah, stick it on the one right above the potatoes."

"Okay."

While Leo was thus occupied, Raph found an egg timer and twisted the dial until it was set for fifty minutes. He placed it on the counter at the same time Leo shut the oven door again. Dustin off his hands, Leo walked back over to his brother.

"Now what?" he questioned.

"Well…we got almost an hour before we'll check on the chicken…" Raph replied, leaning back against the counter. "...and since green beans don't take very long to cook we're not gonna start those quite yet…so we could use our time to set the table or start cleaning up…"

"Or we could make out," the leader suggested straight-faced.

Raph was momentarily speechless, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. Leo advanced until there was an inch of space between them and slowly slid his hands up Raph's chest to rest on his shoulders. Smiling, Raph slipped his arms around Leo's waist.

"I suppose we could do that," the hothead said.

Leo was grinning himself as he initiated the first tender peck. After a few kisses of increasing intensity, he traced the tip of his tongue along Raph's bottom lip. Doing so granted him instant access to his mate's mouth and he took advantage of the opportunity for several long minutes.

"So how did I do for my first cooking lesson?" Leo asked when they surfaced for air.

"Pretty good I'd say," Raph replied. "But we'll see how the food tastes before I give you your grade for the day."

Leaning in, Leo kissed and nipped along Raph's neck. "Could I get extra credit if I sleep with the teacher tonight?"

Raph's face reddened and his groin tingled with arousal. Chuckling lowly, he let his hands wander down to fondle Leo's ass again. "I think we can work something out. Just remember you got a lot more classes to get through before I let you be in this kitchen alone again."

"Looking forward to them," Leo declared and recaptured Raph's lips with his own.


	15. In A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains TCest  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: RaphxLeo  
> Setting: 2k3 Turtles  
> Summary: Raph and Leo have been exploring their feelings for weeks. On a night out in Central Park, true confessions are made.  
> (For Ninjazure)

Leonardo cursed the darkness that surrounded him as he struggled to pull the double-x sized blue hoodie down past his bald head. The fabric was hung up somewhere on his shell and he was sure he looked a fool while he danced awkwardly to try and free it. At last, he managed to grab the hem of the sweater and yank it over his carapace. His head popped out, cheeks rosy red from the exertion, and he sucked in a breath of fresh air.

Grumbling, he grabbed a pair of thick, gray sweatpants and stepped into them. He hated clothes and he hated winter. Yet, here he was dressing to go outside on a cold night in December. If it had been anyone besides Raph who had asked, he would have declined the invitation and stayed home where it was warm. All Raph had to do was show that seductive smile and Leo would bend to his every will. Even if it meant freezing his tail off.

Leo tugged the drawstrings tight and knotted them, securing the pants around his waist. Sitting down on the end of his bed, he slipped wool socks onto his feet. He barely had his toes covered when the door swung open and Raph stepped inside. The emerald-colored turtle was already dressed in his ensemble: black boots, black pants, red hoodie, black overcoat, red scarf, and black beanie. His mask-less eyes glittered with excitement and in his hands he carried a pair of matching boots for his big brother.

"Found yer boots," Raph said as he passed the fur-lined footwear over to their owner.

"Where?"

"In Don's lab."

"What were they doing in there?"

"Beats me," the sai-wielder answered with a shrug. "Just glad I found 'em or ya would've had ta borrow Mikey's and ya know how bad those stink."

"Or stay inside where it's warm," Leo muttered as shoved his feet one at time into their respective boot.

"What fun would that be?" Raph asked, amused by the slight pout on his brother's face. He snatched Leo's gray overcoat from the bed and held it open for the leader. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

"What exactly are we doing tonight?" the katana-wielder wondered while he stood up and shoved his arms into the long, heavy jacket. His large fingers fumbled with the tiny zipper, but eventually he managed to yank it closed. "You haven't even told me yet."

Gently, Raph gripped his brother by the shoulders and spun him around. From inside Leo's right coat pocket, he withdrew a blue scarf which he stylishly looped around Leo's neck. "That's 'cause it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Ya love _my_ surprises."

"Not _all_ of them."

"Well, this one ya will."

"Will you at least give me a hint for what it is?" Leo requested as Raph removed a gray beanie from Leo's other pocket and slipped it on his leaf-green head.

"No," Raph said resolutely. He gazed down at the smaller turtle, unable to suppress a smile at how utterly adorable Leo looked blinking up at him with those dark brown eyes. Slipping his arms around his brother, Raph pulled him in close. "But I'll give you this…"

The sai-wielder ducked his head and kissed Leo softly. Heart fluttering, Leo automatically latched onto Raph's shoulders and eagerly pressed back against Raph's lips. Kissing was a relatively new thing for the two teens: they had been, as Leo put it, "exploring their feelings for each other" for a couple weeks now. Leo still felt giddy every time their mouths met and had to hold back a wistful sigh when Raph pulled away a few seconds later.

"Ready ta go?" the hothead asked, fiddling with the ends of Leo's scarf.

"As soon as I put my mittens on," Leo replied.

"Good idea," Raph said and released his brother. Mimicking Leo's actions, he pulled a pair of mittens from his coat pockets and pulled them onto his fingers then took Leo by the hand and began leading him forward. "Come on."

Leo shuffled along awkwardly, disliking the amount of noise his boots made on the stone floor. They paused just outside of his room. Keeping a firm hold on his big brother, Raph bent to pick up a black duffel bag he had left beside the door, slung it across his shoulder, and continued on towards the main door of their underground home.

"What's in the bag?" Leo asked curiously.

"Stuff," Raph answered vaguely as they exited the lair and entered the sewer tunnels.

Knowing he wasn't going to get more information than that from his sibling, Leo didn't press the matter. Instead, he let his gaze wander over his surroundings which he normally took for granted, noting the cracks in the old bricks and the thick carpet of moss in random places. A cold draft blew through the tunnel, hitting him square in the face. Shivering, Leo pulled his scarf up a little higher so that it covered his chin. They walked in silence for nearly a mile before Raph brought them to a halt underneath a manhole cover located nearly in the heart of Central Park.

"Wait a minute," Raph said, stopping Leo from putting his hand on the ladder. "We gotta do something first."

"Do what?" the eldest wondered, his brow wrinkling with confusion.

Pulling his scarf from his neck, Raph laid it over Leo's eyes to make a temporary blindfold. "Can't have ya seeing things quite yet."

"…uh…why?" Leo questioned. Despite the apprehension in his voice, he allowed Raph to knot the scarf in place.

"'Cause it'll ruin the surprise, doofus," Raph explained and double-checked his handiwork. He guided Leo over to the ladder and placed his right hand on the side. "I'm gonna climb up and I'll holler at ya when the coast is clear, alright?"

"Alright," Leo agreed.

Grabbing the rung directly in front of his face, Raph hustled up the ladder. He lifted the manhole cover a fraction of an inch and surveyed the above-ground world. Not a single soul was in sight and Raph quietly scrambled out of the hole. The sai-wielder glanced around again before calling down to his big brother.

"Yer good, bro," he said as loudly as he dared and Leo's head appeared half a minute later. "Gimme yer hand."

Leo offered his right hand and Raph helped him climb out. He stood perfectly still while the larger turtle slid the manhole cover back into place. Fingers closed around his elbow and steered him to the left. As the pair walked along, Leo's sharp ears picked up the sound of muffled crunching underfoot.

"…is that…snow?" he guessed.

"Yep," Raph confirmed, following a footprint-marked path through the park to their destination.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to snow until tomorrow."

"Well, it got impatient and decided to come early."

Another two minutes of silent strolling passed before Leo could no longer resist the urge to ask: "Where are we going?"

"We're almost there," the younger turtle told him. "Keep your shell on."

"Our shells don't come off, Raph," Leo joked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother's lame attempt to be humorous. "Yeah, yeah, ya wiseacre…"

As Leo chuckled to himself, he noted that he was being led up a small incline. When they reached the crest of what Leo assumed was a small hill, Raph halted and pivoted Leo to the left.

"Alright, we're here," Raph announced. Placing his right hand on Leo's shoulder, he reached for Leo's blindfold with the other. "Ready?"

"Ready," Leo replied, eager to have his sight back.

Raph free the knot in his scarf and slowly lowered it off of his sibling's face. Leo gasped softly as his vision filled with the scene before. He was standing in the middle of Bow Bridge overlooking The Lake. A thin crust of ice covered the edges of the water and the dark waves caught the bright lights shining from the towering skyscrapers that composed New York City's Upper West Side. All around them, snowflakes danced in the air through the naked branches of the park's forest of trees, graceful in their descent to the ground and generously coating everything with their pure white beauty. Enchanted, Leo stepped forward and gripped the snow-covered railing, tilting his head back to look at the full yellow moon hanging in the sky, completing the picture of a perfect winter's night.

"…wow…" It was all Leo could think to say.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, Leo found Raph pressed up to him and smiling. The leader flashed him a grin and turned his attention back to the falling snow, leaning back into his brother's strong embrace.

"Don't think we've ever been topside for the first snowfall before," Raph mused, resting his head against Leo's.

"No, we haven't," Leo said after a moment's thought.

Nuzzling his brother's cheek, Raph gently kissed Leo's chilled skin. "I'm glad I finally get ta see it with ya."

Leo kept his eyes on the moon, but his smile grew at hearing those words. Rough and tough Raph had a romantic side that shined the brightest whenever they were alone together. It was just one of several qualities that fueled Leo's attraction to the sai-wielder. Laying his hands over top of Raph's, Leo turned his head enough to grant Raph the kiss that he knew his little brother had been angling for.

"I'm glad, too," the leader stated when their lips separated a long minute later. "This was a nice surprise."

"This is only the first half of it," Raph announced.

"There's more?" Leo wondered.

"O' course there's more," the hothead replied while reaching up with his left hand to brush a stray snowflake off the end of Leo's nose. "Ya really think I'd drag ya out of a nice warm lair just ta stand in the cold and watch snow fall for five minutes? Nah, I got something else planned for ya, too. Something that should get your blood flowing so ya don't freeze."

"Dare I ask what that something is?" Leo asked with bemusement.

"You'll find out soon enough," Raph assured him. Untangling himself from around his brother, he grasped Leo's hand again. "Come on. It ain't too far from here."

The two headed back down the bridge the same way they came as the light snow continued to float around them. To their left, the waters of The Lake rippled with small waves that a few brave ducks paddled through. Up ahead they could see Bethesda Terrace bathed in dull yellow light from a dozen lampposts under which a few small groups of people loitered. Leo's gaze anchored on the fountain as they passed by, awed by the beauty of the angelic statue that sat atop it despite the layer of snow that crowned her stone hair and the lack of water flowing from beneath her feet. She was lost from view as Raph veered off the right onto a path that was lined with barren trees and snow-covered shrubbery.

More and more people appeared along the trails the further south they walked. Despite their disguises, being amongst humans put the mutant turtles on edge. Leo kept his senses on high alert even as his eyes wandered over the landscape and he could tell that Raph was equally attentive. Through his thick mitten, Leo felt Raph give his hand a soft, reassuring squeeze and Leo relaxed a fraction.

Five minutes later, they'd reached the southeast corner of Central Park. Through the trees, Leo could see a large ice rink bordered by a waist-high white wall. Laughter and general banter could be heard coming from the dozens of people skating across the ice, blending with music that played from speakers spaced along the rink's low white walls. Leo had started to walk past the rink, but Raph pulled him to halt.

"Hold up," Raph said and jerked the thumb of his free hand towards the rink. "We're going this way."

"Ice skating? We're going ice skating?" Leo asked incredulously, arching his eyebrow. "You do realize that I don't know how to skate, right?"

"Ya will after tonight," Raph assured, flashing a million-dollar grin at his brother. "Come on, Leo. It's gonna be fun."

Leo was less than thrilled by the idea, but he decided to be a willing participant and smiled at the other ninja's obvious enthusiasm. He followed Raph in the direction of the rink's entrance which was being monitored by two men seated inside a small kiosk booth. Signs were posted all over the structure advertising the price of admission and rental skates. Raph approached the man on the right and laid a twenty on the counter.

"Two adults, please," he requested.

The man barely glanced at the bill as his gloved hand picked it up and shoved it into the apron tied at his waist. His attention immediately returned to his tablet screen. "Need skates?"

"Nah, we got our own."

"Rink closes at eleven. Have fun."

"Thanks."

Grabbing Leo by the elbow, Raph towed him towards a row of benches lined along rubber mats on the outside of the rink. He maneuvered his older brother into a seat and slid the duffel bag off of his shoulder as he kneeled on the ground.

"Where did you get skates?" Leo asked, watching Raph unzip the bag and pull out a pair of black blades.

"From Casey," Raph replied. Grabbing Leo's left foot, he tugged off the heavy boot. "He gave me a pair last year so we could play hockey together and he loaned me his extra pair for ya ta use tonight."

"That was nice of him," Leo commented. He felt the burn of embarrassment in his cheeks from having someone else dress his feet. "But you know I could have put them on myself."

"Yeah, but ya would have had ta take yer mittens off," the hothead excused as he neatly knotted the laces of the left skate and moved on to Leo's right foot. "I don't want yer hands ta freeze."

The older turtle smiled softly at his brother's thoughtfulness, but said nothing further. When Raph had tied Leo's other skate, he moved to the bench so that he could put on his own blades. He finished quickly, put his mittens back on, gathered up their boots, shoved them in his duffel, and strapped the bag across his back. Standing, Raph took a second to find his balance before he turned to help Leo to his feet.

"Let's get ya out on the ice," he said and, supporting Leo by the elbow once again, he started towards the rink's open gateway.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait…" Leo pleaded. Feeling his legs wobble dangerously, he gripped Raph's right arm tight with both hands to keep from toppling over. "…go slower."

Raph paused immediately, sensing the other ninja's uncertainty about the whole experience. "Yer alright, Leo." He pointed to a tall pine several feet in front of them. "Keep yer head steady and focus on that tree there while ya find yer balance." Leo did as he was bidden. A minute later his grip on Raph loosened and he stood a little straighter. Raph smiled encouragingly. "There ya go. Come on now."

Moving with less grace than he usually did, Leo managed to get out on the ice. He edged inside the gate, clutching at wall with both hands as his balance was challenged again. Raph stood freely a foot away, an amused twinkle in his eye while he watched his brother struggle.

"Try not ta be so stiff," Raph advised. "It's easier ta skate if ya relax and it hurts less when ya fall."

"Oh, there's something to look forward to," Leo said dryly.

The sai-wielder chuckled and turned to the right. "We can walk along the wall 'til ya get a better feel for the ice."

Taking a deep breath, Leo pried his right hand from the wall and swung himself around so that he was side-by-side with Raph. His first step was hesitant and so were the next few. He was moving more easily by the time they'd made in halfway around the rink. Raph skated along beside him, glancing occasionally at the rink's other patrons as they blew past but kept his attention mostly on Leo.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Leo announced a minute later.

"Good," Raph replied and slid to a stop "Ya ready ta let go of the wall and try skating for real now?"

The leader halted and looked over at the other turtle. "…I guess so…"

"Yer gonna do fine," Raph promised. He moved to stand behind Leo and slipped his hand under his brother's arms for support. "Here, I got ya. Take yer hand off the wall and just try maintaining yer balance again." Leo did as he was told and was somewhat pleased with himself for not immediately toppling over. "Alright, we're gonna try moving next. Bend yer knees a bit and lean forward and remember ta stay relaxed. I'm gonna let go and when I do I want ya ta lean on yer weak foot and push out diagonally with yer strong one, got it?"

Leo nodded and second later he felt Raph's hands leave him. Putting his weight on his left foot, Leo pushed back with his right. He was propelled forward a few inches. Before he lost all of his momentum, Raph appeared beside him.

"Just keep doing that," Raph instructed. "Pretend like yer riding yer scooter down the street."

The comparison was helpful. Leo smiled as each step moved him further and further from his starting point. "This isn't so bad."

"Try it with both feet now: step with yer right, rest on both feet, then step with yer left."

Leo's nerves tingled, but he performed the new action anyways. To his delight, he gained even more ground. He began to repeat the motion, moving faster, feeling trepidation give way to thrill. Soon, he had outdistanced Raph.

And then something knocked his feet out from under him.

Leo landed hard on his rear and spun halfway around on the ice. Seated across from him was the cause for his fall: a pair of young girls dressed identically from their hats to their sweaters to their skates. The one on the left was clearly older by a couple years and her gloved fingers were intertwined with the other's. Both of them stared at Leo with wide-eyed fear.

"…uh…s-sorry, mister…" the older girl apologized. "We weren't trying to knock you down. My sister slipped and fell. She's still learning how to skate."

"It's okay," Leo insisted and smiled softly at them. "I'm learning, too."

"Really?" the younger girl asked, appearing surprised. She looked the turtle up and down. "But you're old…"

Leo laughed heartily. "I'm not that old."

"Ya guys alright?" Raph suddenly inquired as he finally caught up to his downed brother, having watched the collision from afar. "Nobody's hurt?"

"We're okay," the three said in unison.

Raph turned to the girls and offered them a hand. "Need help getting up?"

"Nah, we've got it, thanks," the eldest said. She carefully got back on her feet before helping her sister. "Come on, Lizzie. Let's keep trying." Hand in hand with her sister, she glanced at Leo one last time. "You should keep trying, too."

"I will," Leo said, smiling again.

As they turned and skated away, Raph extended his hand to Leo. The leader took it and was hauled upright effortlessly. Raph gave Leo a minute to regain his balance and was about to withdraw his hand when Leo squeezed it tightly.

"Don't let go again," Leo requested.

Raph felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. "I'm sorry, Leo…ya were doing so good on your own...I didn't think ya needed me ta hang on ta ya…"

"No, it's not that," Leo interrupted. "I…" His cheeks flamed slightly and his gaze dropped to his feet. "…just don't want you to let go…"

"Then I won't let go," Raph assured, a soft smile playing around the edges of his mouth. "Ya ready ta start again?" Leo nodded and looked back up at his brother. "Alright, come on."

They started off slow while Raph reiterated his previous tips for moving across the ice. Leo soon lost count of the number of trips they made around the rink, too absorbed in the fun he was having to keep proper track. The topics of conversation between him and Raph were chosen at random and often punctuated with peals of laughter.

As the night grew later, the crowd of skaters dwindled, driven home by the dropping temperature and increasing breeze. More and more slow songs played over the speakers, appealing to the numerous couples that remained. Raph suddenly slowed Leo to a stop and moved so that he was face-to-face with his big brother, still maintaining his hold on Leo's hand as he had promised. Placing his left hand on the middle of Leo's shell, Raph began skating backwards.

"What are you doing?" Leo wondered bemusedly, latching onto Raph's shoulder as he was pulled along.

"Ya know, I've always wanted ta be a figure skater," the hothead stated.

"Really?" his brother replied while grinning.

"Yeah, but I couldn't ever get Casey ta try it with me," Raph said with mock bitterness to which Leo laughed. The sai-wielder carefully steered them through a turn, switching their positions so that Leo was being driven in reverse. "It's probably for the best. He'd be a terrible partner."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's not _you._ "

Leo smiled and ducked his head again. Leaning down, Raph gently nuzzled Leo's cheek. As he executed another perfect pivot, he kissed Leo's wind-chapped skin. The older turtle turned his head to meet Raph's lips with his own. Butterflies quickly filled Leo's stomach and he clung to Raph a little tighter.

"I know ya said ya wanted ta take things slow…" Raph began when they separated a long minute later. "…but I can't wait ta tell ya anymore." He brought them to a stop mere inches from the edge of the rink. Reaching up with his left hand, he caressed his brother's face. "I love ya, Leo. I've loved ya for a long time and I wish I would have done something about it a lot sooner. I don't want ta have any more regrets than that when it comes ta the two of us. What I do want is a future with ya….one where ya love me, too."

Leo was silent for a moment as he let Raph's confession sink in. Eyes locked with his brother's, he whispered his reply. "…but I already do…"

Raph could have sobbed in relief. "…really?"

"Yes, really," Leo nodded and kissed Raph for further confirmation. "I really love you, Raph."

"In that case…" Raph brought Leo's right hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "…do ya want ta be my partner…on and off the ice?"

Leo blushed a little harder and his shy smile grew. "Yes. Absolutely."


End file.
